


Cold Case

by JasperMoons



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Aggression, Bombing, Bombs, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Companions, Confusing, Confusion, Coping, Crime Fighting, Crying, Danger, Dangerous, Death, Depression, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feelings, Gun Violence, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Minor Character Death, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Other, Past Character Death, Play Fighting, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Sad, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperMoons/pseuds/JasperMoons
Summary: In a new post Android Revolution the city of Detroit has experienced some change.Detective (Y/N) (L/N) is one of the few officers that lives to serve the city. She hard working and skillful in her job though she does have a few personal issues that she tries her best to not let effect her. Roughly three years or so after the revolution news of a new Android was found by Jericho in the basement of Cyber Life, the supposed replacement for Rk800. The Rk900 the most advanced to date of the RK series. Immediately the model gets sent to work for the DPD, which to (Y/N) isn't a big deal just another face around the station. Yet out the blue this Android begins to make a name for it's self getting dubbed The Detroit Wolf, the relentless hunter that strikes fear into anyone who is unfortunate to land on his radar. Months after the Android joins it's finally done the impossible he managed to drive away Detective Gavin Reed, who up and leaves. Which forced (Y/N) to become Rk900 new partner after being on her own for years. Now she must deal with the unbearable present of Rk900, who loves to lurk and stalk the Detective every minute of everyday.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 199





	1. One

It’s a dull grey day in Detroit like always, with heavy clouds in the sky threatens to unleash a downpour. Looking out the station window I hum in slight annoyance at the thought of more rain. Returning my attention to the files in hand, paying no mind to much else. The station is in a calm state, the only sound is hushed chatter among others and clicking of keyboards as officers type up reports. Not much as been happening other than the usual. And with no current case to worry about I give my full attention to an old case. Shuffling through each case trying to find any connection possible.

“ Mother phcker! “ echoed out through the bullpen, everyone’s attention turned to Detective Gavin Reed who was barreling through the precinct raving and ranting about something like always. I glance over at him watching him fume, normally I pay no mind to the rugged mean detective but today he seemed more pissed off than normal. Taking my eyes off him I glance over towards the Lieutenant desk. Hank wasn’t there but his partner Connor was. Connor was one of the few Android officers, he was really sweet, kind and welcoming. But can be a hard ass when needed, I enjoyed his company. He was really the only person I talk to in this whole station, other than Hank and Fowler. Connor was watching Gavin’s little outburst with a bit of annoyance in his face, eventually, Connor rolled his eyes which ended up landing on me. Immediately his expression changed, I smiled at him and mouthed if he knew what was Gav’s deal. Getting a nod, Connor motion for me to come over. I quickly walked over to him to get the details. Crouching next to him so Gavin wouldn’t see me. “ Well with Jericho now in charge of all Android related issues they thought it would be great to explore through all the old manufacturing buildings to find anything that could be useful or to see if there were any stored models, and they did end up finding one who is of the RK series and was apparently going to be my “ replacement ” air quoting the last word he continued. “ They activated him and what not, checked him out before notifying us. So now he’ll be coming to work here at the precinct which is the most sensible but he will be partnered with Detective Reed, thus the reason for the outburst.” nodding as he finished I processed that info. So a new Android was coming in that was supposed to replace Connor and was being paired with Reed. “ Whose bright idea was that? “ thinking to myself. I thanked Connor for filling me in. “ Yeah so be prepared non-stop tantrums from Reed.” I gave a thumbs up to Connor as I walked back to my desk.

This wasn’t going to be an issue for me, half the time I drown out Gavin and his bullshit. Though I did worry about the Android, Reed’s been known to hate them hell he’s threatened Connor on multiple occasions. Though he has lightened up on the threats since Androids are now considered living begins also after that one time Connor knocked Reed’s ass out. I giggled to myself recalling that incident

Now in a somewhat good mood, I return my focus to the case files I was skimming through before Gavin walked in. Things became calm once again, Reed went into the break room grumbling to himself and everyone else returned to their duties. I kept looking through my files making notes and researching as much as I can to make any sort of connection. After a good hour or so Captain Fowler comes out of his office. He stops just at the top of the stairs“ Reed in my office now. “ glancing only to watch Gavin get up and sluggishly make his way to Fowler office. Once the door shut everyone immediately starting to gossip. I just panned around the room watching others talk about the obvious elephant in the room. Shaking my head about to return to my files before Hank approached my desk. “ Evening (Y/N) “  
“ Hey, Hank where were you? “ casually asking him his were about “ Oh nowhere special just took a little break, what’s with all this. “ he waved his hand around motioning to all the other officers chatting. “ Their talking about Detectives Reed’s new partner. “ right on cue Connor comes waltzing over to join the two of us. “ Shit that’s right, the new Android and what not. “ Connor hummed in reply and I nodded my head. The three of us chatted a bit before the door to Fowler’s office slammed opened with Gavin storming out with a very tall Android following behind him. Conversations became hushed with the two present. I did a look over on the new Android. And well he wasn’t what I expected. Connor said he was his replacement and there was a shared resembles between the two but damn. This model was much taller than most, was broad set with well-defined features. He looked dangerous, especially with is piercing ice-blue eyes that held no emotion. The complete opposite from Connors warm welcoming brown doe eyes. “ Wow “Hank’s voice snapped me out of my gaze. “ Well then ain’t that something. Looks like Gav’s got a proper babysitter now uh? “ at that last comment both Connor and I burst out laughing, and that caught Reed’s attention “ What’s so funny? “ growling out as he approached us with the tall Android lurking behind. “ Nothing just saying how it’s about time you got a proper babysitter to keep your ass in check.”  
“ The phck you say? ” Gavin stepped up getting ready to throw hands. “ I said it’s about time someone gave you a proper babysitter to keep your ass in check. ” the Lieutenant repeated himself slowly mocking Gavin further. A quick silence fell between all of us before Reed snorted out “ This is bullshit! I don’t need a partner, especially one that is an Android! “ throwing his hands in the arm dramatically. “ Well tough Gav, your reckless and need someone with some damn sense to watch your ass. “ was all he got in response. “ That’s phcking bull, (Y/N) hasn’t had a partner for as long as me! Why do I get paired with the damn Tin Can?! ”  
“ Because Detective ( Y/N ) doesn’t cause problems and does her work proficiently with little to no complaint. ” Connor cut in defending me before I could, which in all honesty I wouldn’t on my own. Gavin just huffed crossing his arms “ Whatever I’m heading out for a smoke. “ knowing he really can’t argue against the fact that Connors right he walks off with his partner about to follow before he whipped around “ No! You stay put Tin Can, I’m gonna go alone and enjoy some peace before having to come back here at deal with your fake ass. “ pointing aggressively as he back away. Once Reed was got of sight Hank chuckled “ It’s going to get interesting around here. "

“ Indeed it will Lieutenant. “ Connor nodded in agreement. I just shook my head, when Hank said interesting he meant a living nightmare. Just what the department needs more of grouchy Gavin Reed who doesn’t know how to shut up. Sighing at the thought I looked over to Hank who shook his head at me. “ Might want to dig out a pair of headphones there (Y/N). “ he chuckled out as he began to walk off. “ Come on Con we got a scene to get to. “  
“ I’ll get the car ready Lieutenant. “ Connor waltz away past Hank who grabbed something off his desk. “See ya (Y/N) “  
“ Bye have fun. “ waving them off as the disappeared out the front station doors. Still watching the door for a bit before turning back and finding Detectives Reeds partner still standing where he was told to stay put. Which happens to be in front of my desk in all places. I had completely forgotten he was there, and only now realizing just how uncomfortable it was having him just stand there. His eyes meet mine and I only offer one of my meek smiles. Quickly I tore my eyes away forcing them to focus some files. And yet I could still feel the Android staring me down.

After ten long minutes, I couldn’t take it anymore. I was screaming in my mind “ Where the Fuck is Reed!” as I turned my attention to the Android “ Would you like to sit down somewhere and wait until Detective Reed returns? ” calmly ask him gesturing to one of the many available chairs. He only blinked at my offer before he took up a chair that was the closest to my desk. Sighing a little I went back to my work, feeling a bit more at ease which allowed me to focus.  
Soon I forgot all about the fact there was an Android sitting like five feet away from me. It went like for a while, up until Captain Fowler made his presence know. “ What the hell! “ looking up towards him, he was glaring right at me. I slightly panicked not knowing what it was that I did wrong to get such a look. “Detective (L/N) care to tell me why Rk900 is sitting with you and not with his assigned partner? “ still in a panic state I couldn’t find my words. I just sat there staring at Fowler gaping my mouth open and close like a dumb ass fish. “ Detective Reed headed out to take a smoke break. “ a new voice cut in, it was deep-toned and smooth, velvet-like voice. Glancing over my shoulder it was the Rk900 “ Reed told me to not follow him, that he needs some time to himself before having to deal with the likes of me. “ there was a coldness to the way he talked about Gavin like he held nothing towards the man. “ And how long ago did he go out? “ Fowler asked getting redder in the face. “ That was approximately forty-five minutes ago.” did the time pass by that quick thinking to myself.

“ What!? Forty-five… Someone tell me the whereabouts of Reed! “ pinching the bridge of his nose the Captain waited for someone to answer “ Detective Reed went out on a call with Officer Chen captain. “ finally someone gave ratting Gavin out. Fowler took a deep breath before he spoke once more “ Well when he returns someone tell him to come to my office. And (L/N) keep Rk900 occupied until then. “ after which Fowler returned to his office. I sat there still staring at the spot Fowler was standing at confused to all hell. How did my day turn out like this? Taking a deep breath I spun around in my chair to face Rk900 who was yet again staring me down. “ Well, I guess a proper introduction is due. I’m Detective ( Y/N ) ( L/N ). ” sticking my hand out, immediately Rk900 took it. His hand engulfed mine “ A pleasure to meet you formally. I’m the Rk900 model, cyber life's most advanced model to date.”

“ Yeah, Connor told me you were his ‘ replacement ‘ “ air quoting the last word like Connor. “ Correct I was supposed to be but with the Revolution taking place and then Androids becoming free will it was not necessary for me to replace him” monotone Rk900 straighten more in his seat. Bobbing my head at the last thing “ Well your still kind of fill your purpose I mean you’re here at the department right. “ I only got a hum from Rk900 as he turned his attention to something else. “ What is it that you are working on Detective (L/N)? “

“ Oh, just some old case that went cold nothing special “ picking up one of the files waving it around. “ May I ask why?“ I looked at him for a second. “ Well I don't have much else going on really, so I’m doing these to pass the time I guess.” tighten my grip on the file in hand. “ You currently have no new cases?” Rk900 kept a stern glare on me “ Y-Yes, the last one I was on got solved and the captain has yet to give me another.” I began to get nervous, I felt like Rk900 was integrating me. It fell silent between us as I glanced away from the Android to face my computer. Never have I ever done well with dealing with others I know little to none about, especially others like Rk900. He lacked a lot of emotion. I mean he is an Android but even then they still emitted emotions... for fuck sake Connors an emotional roller coaster! Huffing a little through my nose and leaning back some into my chair. A little clank sound caught my attention making me face towards the source of the noise. Rk900 was fidgeting with items on my desk, picking them up to do a quick brief over them and then setting them down. He did that with every single item within his reach. I tried to ignore him but it was kind of difficult, as much as I hated talking to others I hated others touching my stuff even more. Yet I let it be because it was keeping him occupied. Eventually, Rk900 picked up one of the few picture frames I had upon my desk. He stared at it for a good minute “ Are you close with Rk800 and the Lieutenant?” turning his way seeing the picture he picked up. The picture was of Hank, Connor and I huddled together with big smiles and by the looks of it, it was when the law was passed that Androids were considered human so the three of us celebrated the occasion.“ Yes, they’re like a family to me.” Rk900 narrowed his eyes and placed the picture frame down. He continued sifting through the rest of my items.  
After sometime I began to shift in my seat, signaling it was high time to move around some. So I grabbed my mug and got up heading to the break room. The moment I stood so did Rk900, which I thought was weird but then recalled how he hovered behind Gavin wherever he went. “Was Rk900 really going to follow me around everywhere I went?” thinking to myself as I stepped away from my desk with Rk900 following. “ Yep he is. “ getting my answer. “ This is going to be a long day. “ muttering to myself walking to the break room.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“ Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! “ was the only thing running through my head for the past four hours. Four hours of having a massive intimidating Android follow me around fuckin everywhere! “ Where is Reed! “ was now screaming in my mind. I hate this so much. Not the fact that Rk900 followed me around ( Well honestly I didn’t like that either ) but it was the looks I got from other officers. Never have I had this much attention on me or associated with me. It was odd to have people stare at me, it makes my skin crawl and extremely nervous. To a point of me having to run into the bathroom and thank heavens for it. Rk900 couldn’t follow me there and I had some alone time. I immediately went over the sink and ran the water. “ Come on (Y/N) pull yourself together!” muttering to myself as I collected water in one of my hands. I was on the verge of a panic attack which is something I haven’t had to deal with since…without realizing it I gripped my right arm, which was another nervous tick of mine “ Ugh! “ grunting out. I splashed my face with the water and stared myself down in the mirror. “ Okay take a minute, collect yourself…. You can do this.” wiping my face off and heading back out. Not really surprised Rk900 was waiting outside for me. He waited for me to pass by before following behind once again. I walked a fast pace in hopes to get some distance but it was pointless, Rk900 was always hot on my heels no matter the pace I walked. This was hell honestly, god I wished I had the backbone to tell Rk900 to stop following me or to hunt down Reed and give him a piece of my mind for dropping his partner on me out of the blue. “ Some please help me.” silently praying to myself.

“ (Y/N)? “ hearing my name called I turned towards it. As if my prayers had been answered I saw Connor walking into the station. My eyes lit up at the sight of him as I lightly jogged over to him. “ Connor! ” meeting him in the middle “ Connor have you seen Reed by any chance? ” before he could say anything I questioned him “ No I have not.” cursing softly under my breath at the fact that within the last hours not a signal damn person has spotted Reed “ (Y/N) did something happen? ” confused Connor asked but then his eyes landed on Rk900 who was lingering behind me “ Uh, why is Detective Reed’s partner with you? ” glancing behind me for a quick minute then back at Connor I thought or a second on where to begin. But before I could say anything Rk900 was already speaking “ The reason I’m with Detective (L/N) is an easily explanation.” without a word Connor gestured for him to go on. “ Detective Reed never returned from his “ break “ he instead snuck away with a fellow officer ignoring his duties. When the Captain found out he requested Detective (L/N) to keep me company until Detectives Reeds return which has yet to happen. “ clasping his hands behind his back as he finished. Connor looked at me to confirm and I just nodded. “ Well, then my apologies on behalf of the department. “ Connor bowed his head in apology. “ No apology is needed. “ was the only thing Connor got back. I looked between the two Androids, sensing a strange tension emitting between them. Not liking this atmosphere I tried to change the subject “ Hey, Connor where’s the Lieutenant? “ Connor glanced at me then back at Rk900 then to me once more. “ He should be coming in shortly. “ he spoke softly but with a hint agitation hidden within his tone. I was about to ask him another thing before a sudden outburst of noise came from nowhere.

“ Phcking let me go you old bag! “

“ Shut it, Reed! “ Connor, Rk900 and I all turned towards Hank who was dragging in Gavin by the collar of his shirt “ Look what I found lazing around outside. “ with a sharp yank Hank moved Gavin in front of him. Reed pulled himself out of Hank’s grasp and fixed himself. “ Detective Reed I’ve been informed you abandon Rk900 as well as your duties today. “ Connor turned his full attention toward Gavin. “ Yeah and what of it? “ huffing Gavin crossed his over his chest. “ Well for a start you burden Detective (L/N) “ he crossed his arms staring daggers at Reed“ Is that so? “ Gavin glared over at me, I said nothing because I wasn’t about to deal with Gavin’s shit, but I did stare him down with such volition Reed just sucked his teeth not daring to say a word to me before turning back to Connor. “ Whatever “ grumbling out as he began to walk off. Only then did Rk900 grab him by that back of his shirt. “ Detective Reed, Captain Fowler has requested that once you returned to report to his office immediately. “ with a stern voice he hauls Gavin all the way to Fowlers office but before he left he stopped and turned to me “ Thank you for accompany me today Detective (L/N) and have a nice day. “

“ Uh, you're welcome and have a good day as well. “ Rk900 nodded as we dragged Reed to the office. Connor, Hank and I watched Gavin fight the whole way but it really did not stunt Rk900. Hank snorted “ Man those two are going to be something, I know that for sure. “

“ Hopefully Rk900 can work a miracle and change Detective Reed for the better. “ sighing out heading back to my desk. “ Or drive him away either way works. “ Hank chuckled out heading towards his desk. “ Well, whatever way it goes let's hope nothing like this happens again. “ Connor added the last part with slight irritation. “ You and me both Con.” grunting out and falling into my chair.  
The remaining hours of the day went by quickly. I finished up with my research on the case files and began to pack up. Hank and Connor were also heading out. The majority of the officers had headed out with the few that stayed overnight kept working. Slinging my bag over my shoulder I headed to the front. Saying a quick goodbye to Hank and Connor before stepping out. Today had been kind of crazy so all I wanted to do was get home get in some comfy clothes and watched a bunch of old movies.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed since Rk900 joined the department. And the crime rate dropped like never before since. Rk900 was given the nickname Detroit’s Black Wolf, for he could sniff out any criminal and was a relentless hunter when it came down to a chase. Because of this, the majority of the other officers avoid him. They saw him kind of a threat to their work and reputations. Also, the factor that Rk900 really did not care for others, he has little to no issue with using others to active his goals and drops many he considered dead weight. Basically, if you can't step up then you ain’t worth it.

Sitting at my desk staring at my computer with music blasting in my ears. In the past months since Rk900 joined the precinct things have gone haywire, in the sense of Gavin going fuckin ape shit! Literally, it’s been none stop with that guy and his tantrums. Which in all honesty mostly no one blamed him. I say most because I’m not one of them, he’s a grown man throwing a fit because things aren’t going his way. Yes ever since Rk900 became his partner he really hasn’t been getting all the credit he thinks he deserves. Yes Rk900 is scary as hell and no one is willing to step up against the Android for Gavin’s sake. Especially after a particular incident that caused Reed to go to the hospital and be out for a few weeks. Recalling that memory sent a shiver down my spine. “ For phack sake leave me alone! ” even with the music playing, I could still hear Gavin’s voice ring out through the building as he entered. “ Detective Reed, you need to finish your reports immediately.” looking towards the commotion Rk900 was following Reed around trying to talk to him. But Gavin wasn’t having it, he kept walking around and around the bullpen and any time Rk900 spoke he would start making noise to drown him out. Everyone was watching the two and shaking their heads. It was a childish game with those two. Sighing loudly I turned the volume up, even more, to drown the two out.

Facing my terminal once again to type up a few reports for the Lieutenant since he and Connor were swamped with it. Looking over what I had previously typed so I knew where I left off. But before I could proceed something grabbed me causing me to jump and make a squeak noise. Whirling around and removing my earbuds I saw it was just Connor which was a relief. “ Christ Connor you nearly gave me a heart attack.” clenching my chest “ My apologies, but I did call your name like five times but you weren’t responding.”

“ Oh sorry, I had my earbuds in.” holding up the little white pieces to Connor. “ These are the only thing keeping me from losing my shit with Gavin’s none stop fits.” leaning back a bit staring up at Connor. “ That’s one way of comping with such a nuisance.” he gave me a smile. “ I honestly don’t know how you or Hank deal especially with how close they are to your desks.” rubbing my temples” I turn down my audio receptors and Hank’s basically hard of hearing.” laughing at his answer 

“So what is it that you need Con?”

“ Ah, right I was just checking in to see how you were doing with the reports Hank gave you.”

“ Yeah sure thing.” spinning around in my chair I picked up some folders. “ Here, these ones are done, I’m currently working on the last one which I’ll get to you by the end of the day.” handing over the files. “ Thank you (Y/N) and an extra thank you for lending us a hand with them.” Connors smile widens more “ It’s nothing Con, I will do anything for my favorite people.” a light tint of blue came across Connors face. “ And the same can be said for you, we do just about anything for you as well.” I gave Connor a smile back. The two of us chit chatted for a little while since Connor didn’t have to go out to a scene and the report I was working on was halfway finished. 

Connor was in the middle of telling me something about their current case when Fowler’s office door burst open. Everyone in the station turned their heads to see none other than Gavin storming out but not saying a word. People watched him go to his desk grabbed his jacket, keys and bag then make a beeline for the front doors. Fowler rushed out his office shouting his name but Reed was already out the door by then. “ Somebody go after Detective Re-”

“ Don’t bother wasting time with him, Captain.” Rk900 cut off Fowler “ If he wants it this way then so be it.” was all that he said patting the captain on the shoulder making his way down to his desk. Fowler just snorted and returned to his office slamming the door shut. As for the rest of us, we could only wonder what the hell happened in there to make Gavin walk out as he did. We all kind of glanced over to Rk900, who was sitting silently at his desk voided of all emotions. Yet we all quickly looked away to avoid getting caught by him when he raised his head. Both Connor and I exchanged looks “ Well then...that was something.” Connor whispered to me. “Yeah no duh, what do you think happened?”

“ Beats me (Y/N), for all we know it’s just Gavin being dramatic.” Connor shrugged as he got up from his spot on my desk. “ It’ll blow over like all the others did.” responding with a hum I glanced over once again at Rk900. He returned his attention back to what he was doing prior, though this time his facial expression looked annoyed,like whatever was on his mind was really getting to him,it was different. “ Well I should get going and gives these files to the Lieutenant.” look to Connor as he started to walk off “ Okay Con, I’ll see you later when I’m done with the final report.” he gave me wave as he made his way over to his desk. Huffing out and turning to my computer rereading all that was type on it. Leaning back some to get comfy and placing my earbuds back in, I took one more look around the precinct. All had gone calm, and everyone was busying themselves, yet tensions still lingered in the air.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Two weeks have passed since that day were Gavin walked out of the station and he has yet to return. Which caused a buzz around the building, officers talked among each other on what could have possibly happened. Some rumors were along the lines of that he just on a long vacation or that he quit trivial things. But what could be said was that the workdays were less stressful and quieter without Reed running around. Which I’m thankful for honestly. I was in the middle of reading over a case file from an old case when out of nowhere Connor came slamming his hands down on my desk, causing me to jump and some papers to go flying. “ (Y/N)! ”

“ Connor! ” replying back with the same energy as him yet with a hint of mockery,he just smiled at me “ Have you heard? ”

“ Heard what Con? ” sighing placing the file in my hand down knowing well enough that he wasn’t going to leave alone until I answered him “ Detective Gavin Reed is no longer a member of this precinct he has officially transferred.” he raised his hand in a celebratory manner. I just looked at him, he was really happy about this news. I mean it was understandable Reed made it a living hell here for him, even after the revolution. “ Well, I guess that’s great.”

“ You guess? Come on (Y/N) Detective Reed was awful to almost everyone here.” whining out dropping his hands in the process. “ I know that, but even though he was an asshole he was still a decent detective.” Connor just grunted and parked himself on the edge of my desk with his arm across. I watched him pout at the fact that I defend Reed. Giggling at the fact I looked away from where Connor was sitting. Spotting Reeds desk, it was cleaned off completely. “ He really is gone.” thinking to myself reclining in my chair some. Keeping my gaze on the desk a new thought crossed my mind. “ With Gavin gone is Rk900 getting a new partner or is he going solo?” glancing back at Connor. Connors whole expression changed, he went from pouting to outright disgusted. “ I don’t know nor do I care. “ was all he said which took me by surprise. Connor was the friendliest person in the whole station, he never really should hatred towards another. I mean he didn’t like Gavin Reed but he never hated him or showed utter disgust at the mentioning of him like he just did when I said something about Rk900. With newfound information, I leaned further back into my chair and took a long look at Connor. Eventually, he glanced at me “ What? ” raising his brows “ Nothing ...nothing at all.” clicking my tongue swiveling side to side in my chair. “ So...do you think we’ll be getting a transfer back or do you think one of the under officers will be promoted? ” changing the topic in hopes to get Connor out of his sour mood. It worked because he face me fully “ A new detective would be interesting but seeing one of our fellow officers get promoted would nice.” he put his hands together “ It would be a probable cause to celebrate either way.”

“ What’s with you and wanting to throw a party all the time? ” questioning him “ It’s fun to throw a party, well to me it is...also it makes me feel more human.” Connor shot me a bright smile. I couldn’t deny that, that was the cutest thing I ever heard him say. Sometimes Connor didn’t know how freaking cute he could be, like puppy cute. A dangerous puppy but a puppy nonetheless, maybe that’s why the Lieutenant took a shine to him so much. Giggling at the thought I focused back on Connor. He was ranting on and on about whatever came to his mind, and I was more than happy to listen to him.  
For an hour I listen to Connor talk while I looked over case files, but I still chimed in when it was most fit. Connor was telling me something about Hanks dog Sumo when a fellow officer approached us. “ Detective (L/N)? ” glancing up to the officer “ Yes can I help you? ” put down the file I was reading “ Captain Fowler would like to see you in his office.”

“ Oh, okay thank.” the officer just nodded to me and walked off. “ Why does the captain want to see you? ” Connor questioned as if I knew the answer. “ I don’t know...but I’m about to find out I guess.” rising from my seat. “ Wish me luck? ”

“ Good luck.” Connor waved me off as I head towards the captain's office. Passing by other officers who were looking at me but then turned away. It was a known fact around the station that anyone who got called to Fowler’s office was never anything good and with fellow officers glancing at me then away meant it was possibly really bad. My heart was racing, I don’t recall ever doing anything stupid or being apart of anything, so what lies for me in the offices is beyond me. Climbing up the stairs I glanced out to the bullpen and then knocked on the door. “Come in.” a gruff voice came from the other side of the door. Doing has the voice said I opened the door stepping into the office. “ Ah good it’s you, come in close the door and sit down.” once again doing as told shutting the door then waltzing over to one of the two chairs in front of Fowler’s desk. It was only then that I noticed it wasn’t just Captain Fowler and me in the office, Rk900 was present also. Immediately I knew what was going, anybody with a brain could figure it out. Granted I already knew what was happening, I took up a seat to allow Fowler to explain the obvious. “ Alright let's get this over with.” Fowler leaned back into his chair “ I assume you're aware that Gavin Reed is no longer with this precinct he has transferred over to another.”

“ Yes, sir I was recently informed by Connor.” nodding to him that I was indeed told of Reed’s situation. “ Good, so then you know that has of current Rk900 is partner-less.” gesturing to the Android standing next to his desk. “ Yes, sir…”

“ So as of today, the two will be working together.” folding his hands together and leaning further in his chair. “ You will be moving into Reed’s old desk, taking up his cases, reports, etc.” Fowler went more into detail, but I wasn’t paying any mind to a single word that left his mouth. I was far to busy with the thought of how fucked I was, for I was now partnered with Rk900! The black wolf of the DPD! How the hell was I going to survive this? What the hell am I supposed to expect? Captain Fowler kept explaining all this as I’m having a straight-up panic attack. “ Do understand (L/N)? ” in a stern voice Fowler brought me back from myself panic. “ Y-Yes Sir! ”

“ Good now get a move on.” he waved his hand to dismiss us. I sprung from my seat and marched out the door so quickly that Rk900 didn’t have enough time to follow behind. I basically jumped down the stairs to the bullpen and darted off to find a hiding place to collect myself.  
I ended up in one of the locker rooms that barely anyone uses, so it was the perfect place. Taking a seat on one of the benches and sat quietly for a bit allowing my mind to race. There was a reason I was without a partner for so long. It wasn’t like I was a lousy work partner it was just that I was extremely reserved. Always have, it was something about crowds and people staring at me that just made me uncomfortable. I’m very reclusive, preferring to be in the background than front and center as well as going at my own pace and my own way of things. I excelled in all matters that dealt with putting clues together, making up theories, hunting down/ locating perps. Never was an issue, but god forbid I had to deal with the media, crowds of civilians. Whining out putting my head in my hands “ I. Am.Screwed ” dropping more into myself. “ Your screwed, how so?.” freezing suddenly at the sudden sound of others voice. Uncurling glancing to the entrances I saw it was Hank. He lend against the door frame with a content look on his face “ So words has it you got called up to Fowler’s office.” pursuing my lips together and nodded my head “ Also that when you left his office you seemed to be in a rush.” hunching back into a ball nodding once more “ Care to tell me what's going on?”

“ It’s nothing…”

“ Now that’s a lie because if it was nothing you wouldn’t be here alone and I wouldn’t have to have Connor nag me until I made my way down here to see if your okay.” walking over Hank sat down next to me “ Come on kid spill.” huffing like a child I straighten up “ I-It’s not that bad, it’s...just that...I got assigned as Rk900 partner.” frowning a little “ Ah...I didn’t expect Fowler to follow through with it.”

“What!? ” snapping my head towards Hank “ Fowler came to me a few days ago after Reed bounced asking me for an opinion.” Hank scratched his chin “ Yeah he asked me if he should partner you and Rk900 together or not to due to how you and your ‘issues’.” air quoting the last word “ And I told him he should.”

“HANK WHY!? ” crying out jumping from my spot “ You of all people know why I can’t have a partner! ” throwing my arms up getting all frazzled by this. “ I know, I know but had a good reason to suggest it.” he stood up and faced me “ Your a bright,smart and dedicated Detective, and I hate that you don’t get to use those skills because you are without a partner. Yes you have your flaws but everyone does,and I firmly believe you can handle working with the likes of Rk900.” he placed both his hands on my shoulders “ You’ll do fine, I know this because I’ve seen you overcome much worse obstacle.” glancing at him, he gave me a smirk “ You think so?”

“ I know so, plus your the third smartest Detective in the whole station.” Hank chuckled out patting me on the shoulder before walking off “ Third? ” turning around “ Well yeah, after Rk900 and Connor.”

“ Ah...right.” nodding to that I followed out after Hank. That little talk did make me feel better about the situation I’m in but I still had my doubts. Rk900 was efficient in everything, making little to no mistakes. Keeping up with him was going to be a challenge most definitely, but if Hank had faith in me that I could go toe to toe with him I wasn’t going to let him down. I mean the worst thing that could happen is Rk900 request us not to be partners anymore. With that thought in mind I was calmer than before, and wasn’t worried about much at all.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roughly two month had passed since (y/n) became Rk900 partner, and with just a little amount of time it has proven to be somewhat difficult. Difficult in the since that she has been working non stop in order to catch up on the current events happening in the city and understanding the case that were left behind by Reed. Also trying to set a steady pace for herself to not over work but keep up with Rk900 relentless pace. All in all, it had been quite the months for her, but by some miracle she managed to be fully caught up and worked at a good tempo.

A major downpour hit Detroit making for horrible driving conditions and also made the day seem to drag. Parked in the station lot looking out the driver side window. I really didn’t want to get out, hell I didn’t want to come today either. The rain really put me in a bum mood, I hated getting soaked every damn time I walked outside, I hated how it made things look duller than usual.But most of all I get these ach throughout my body from past injuries.Huffing out fogging up the window I collected my bag from the back and pulled my hood over my head “ Here we go ” talking to myself has I got out. Slamming the car door shut I darted to the front doors of the station, clearing the parking lot in under a minute

Bursting into the station stopping a few feet away from the entrances. Removing my soaked hood and peeling the rest of my outer jacket off. A chill ran through causing my body to shake all over. “ A little wet there (Y/N)? ” glancing over I saw Hank walking by “ A bit ” answering him while I ran my fingers through my hair straightening it. “ Why didn’t you park in one of the garages? ” stopping just in front of me “ All were filled.” with slight annoyance about I headed off to me desk. Hank just shook his head and went on his merry way.

Approaching my desk I set my jacket on the back of my chair to let dry properly...hopefully. Looking over to the desk in front of mine I found my partner wasn’t there. Panning around the bullpen I couldn’t spot him anywhere. I knew he was here, his terminal was on and there were case reports on his desk as well as his signature white jacket. Thinking for a second this was my chance to get settled before having a ton of work thrown at me. So as quickly as possible I jogged off to the break room, there were other officers in there chatting away all with mug or cups of coffee getting ready for a long days of work. Squeezing past a few of them trying to get the cabinet for fetch the mug I keep stored in there. Retrieving it I pushed past others to get over to the coffee pot, not for the coffee but for the hot water dispenser attached to it. I wasn’t big on coffee preferring tea more than anything, plus I always knew there was tea no other officer drank it so I never had to worry about it running out. Filling my mug up a little over half way then setting it down to get a tea bag. Finding them plucking one out of the box, untangling the string and dripping into the scalding hot water. The transparent liquid soon turned dark black spreading around until fully dark. I allowed it to sit for a minute or two while I fetched some sugar packets to add in. Once deemed ready I removed the tea bag chucking it in the trash and adding the sugar packets that followed soon after. Giving the drink a few stairs and then taking a sip it was perfect. A warm sensation crept into my body after the sip, with a satisfied smile I made my way out the break room.

Reaching my desk setting the beverage down and taking my seat and turning on my terminal. Waiting for it to boot up I grabbed my bag sifting through it taking out only the necessary things for today. I figured with the downpour it will be a steady day of nothing but paperwork and reviewing case files. I only say that because like me Rk900 hates the rain, probably more than me. Having to guess it would have to be because the rain gets everything wet and muddy,allows people to track dirty water everywhere,makes the floors all slippery and what I’m going to say most of all is Rk900 just hates being wet. Ruins his pristine clean cut look and getting his nice white jacket all gross. I glanced over once again to his desk still seeing he wasn’t there. I kind of made me wonder where he could be, but at the same time not the longer he was missing meant more time for me to get situated.

Placing all that I would need for today on my desk, arranging them to look neat. After which I leaned backed into my chair taking a deep breath. Swiveling side to side in my chair kind of just looking around. Mostly everyone was in the break room or clustered together around a random desk chatting away. Few were actually doing work or were unlucky and had to go out in the heavy rain.Turning around in my chair I faced towards were the Lieutenant and Connors desk were. Surprisingly, neither one of them were at their desk, I mean I saw Hank when walking in earlier but most times Connors always at his desk waiting for the Lieutenant. Pursing my lips a bit I faced forwards to my partners desk. Sitting there for a few minutes before getting up and stepping over to Rk900 desk. Atop his desk were case files that we more than likely will be working on today. Skimming over them I saw which ones were going to be assigned to me. I only knew this because Rk900 had this system that most wouldn’t catch. Any case file that was given to us Rk900 got first, he would look over each one then decided which one to give to me for work. He would put two different sticky notes on the files, one blue and pink and anyone with a brain would know which one went to who. It was a well organized method if I was being honest, but kind of unnecessary. If there was a file he wanted me to work on he could just put it on my desk.

Huffing through my nose I grabbed the files with the pink sticky on the top right corner and stepped back over to me desk. Plopping down in my chair tossing the files on my desk but keeping one in hand to look over. Opening the file glance it over I saw it wasn’t anything major, just a simple break in were nothing was stolen. Rolling my eyes at it tossing it into the pile of others. Most of the files I got were something along the lines of that, I figured Rk900 took all the interesting ones. Which I would never know because not once have I caught a glimpse of the case he worked on by himself. He kept me in the dark about his stuff but was all up in mine, no wonder Reed left. Grabbing my mug to take a sip I fished out another file to skim over, I did this with all of them. Eventually I decided, “ Let’s go from most bore to least boring ” talking to myself setting down my mug. Again I glanced to the desk across from mine, still no Rk900 “ Well he ain’t here yet so…” not finishing my sentences as I fished in my coat pocket for my earbuds. Taking one more glance around I popped one bud in connecting to my phone via Bluetooth, music begun to blast in my ear. Soon I placed the other in and got right to work but casually looked up every now and then.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Three hours had flown by, I had stop keeping an eye out for Rk900 because I got too immersed in my work. Typing away getting report after report done nearing the end of my pile, awhile kind of groven to my music. Tapping my foot, bobbing my head or drumming my fingers to the beat. It was rare for me to be able to listen to my music for a solid amount of time regardless of where I’m at. So it was nice to be able to listen to songs I haven’t heard in years, so when one in particular came on I really couldn’t help myself from getting caught up in it. So caught up to not notice my partner had finally graced me with his presents until one of the buds blasting music was removed “ Detective (L/N) ” startled out of my wits at the sound of his voice so close to my ear I literally jumped out of my chair. Which made the attention of other be drawn to us. Flustered I gave an apologetic wave to my co-workers and quickly returned sat back down to avoid drawing more attention. Sinking into my seat,removing my other earbud and turned a bit to face Rk900 “M-Morning…” flashing him a nervous smile “ I see you’ve been productive.” tilting his head to my monitor “ Y-Yes, I was just about to finish up this one and move onto the next ” straighten up some “ Good.” was all I got from him as he tossed the earbud he removed at me and went over to his desk. Taking out the other bud and turning off my music quickly stuffing them into my pocket. I straighten up in my chair pulling myself closer to my desk. At first I just sat there to let my heart calm down from that scare Rk900 gave me, and once it was thumping at normal rate I faced my computer.

Three months of being partners and no matter how much time we’re around each other there is always a silence between us.Which isn't too shocking due to me be reserved and the fact Rk900 was just cold towards everyone. The only time the two of us talk is when it’s about a case, piecing evidence together or giving each other their thoughts. Which half the time mine were disregarded or never heard which didn’t bother me, but damn. Sighing as I typed more to my report, the two of us kept quiet and just did our own thing. This went on for about an hour and a half of us working in silence with the only sound being the clicking of our keyboards. Eventually a pin and needles like sensation ran through my legs, I rolled my chair back some to stretch out legs in hope it’ll relieve me of the feeling. It did not however, so I would have to get up to get the feeling back in my legs. So I took this as an opportunity to head to the restroom, the walk was a far distance and it was a reasonable excuse if Rk900 asked me where I was heading off to.

Leaving my desk Rk900 didn’t say a thing let only look up, so I took that as a good sign and hurried off. Entering the restroom I found it was empty, not a single person was in here with me. Finding it convenient I took my time doing what I needed to do. Most of it consisted of me casually walking back and forth in front of the stall getting the pins and needles feeling out of my legs. While doing so I was checking notifications on my phone, seeing weather updates, news notifications and a few other pointless stuff. Just as I was about to put my phone it vibrates with another notification, looking at it I saw it was a text from Connor. He asked something along the lines of if I wanted anything while he was out getting Hank something to eat. I responded I was good but thanks anyways. Immediately getting a response back with was a thumbs up emoji, shaking my head at that I put my phone away and headed out the restroom.

Getting to my desk and just before sitting Captain Fowler came out of his office. “ Rk900, Detective (L/N) come here now.” in his usual stern voice he order us to come to his office. Without a second thought both Rk900 and I headed to his office, neither one of us said a word to each other as we walked. Upon arriving Rk900 opened the captains door holding it open for me, I nodded a thank you to him squeezing past him entering the room. Rk900 followed behind shutting the door taking a spot next to me in front of Fowler. “ The two of you I’m assigning to an important case.” Fowler started off “ Therefore all your current case will be put on hold or given to another.” he spoke staring at neither one of us as he bent down to one of the draws in his desk. He pulled out a decently thick file tossing it down a top his desk “ As of recently there has been unknowing threats of bombings, at first nothing was done due to them being threats but most recently an unexpected explosion occurred in an the abandoned subway tunnel.” he opened the folder exposing pictures taken of the sense, whatever type of bomb was used did some major damage “ Luckily no one was hurt, but an explosion that big has raised alarms. This isn’t the first time something like this has happened, but it’s been awhile.” right when he said that he made direct eye contact with me. I shifted on my feet processing the information “ I 'm giving this case to you two because I know you’ll get the bottom of this and do it in a proficient way. Plus one of you already have prior experience in cases like these.” Fowler held eye contact with me for a bit “ That’s if your up for it... (L/N)? ” he raised a brow at me asking me if I was up to take on this case. It’s been awhile since I took on a case involving bombings, but out of all the other officers in the department I’m the only one who dealt with them. I looked at the Captain dead in the eyes for a moment before glancing over to my partner who also was staring me down. Though Rk900 had this confused look in his eye and his LED light was spinning yellow. Huffing through my nose I turned back to the Captain “ It’s fine Captain, we’ll be fine with taking on the case."

“ Alright here you go.” Fowler picked up the folder handing it to us, like always Rk900 took the folder quickly flipping through it. “ Your relieved ” with a gesture of his hand the two of us were off exiting the office and returning to our desks.


	4. Four

After receiving the new case about the bombing both I and Rk900 started going through all the evidence that was gathered. Rk900 examined the photos from the scene and I went over the reports wrote up on the incident. It was really the first time the two of us worked together on the same case. So I was going to give it my all to kind of show my partner that I’m capable of far more important stuff than the simple things he makes me review. Plus out of the two of us I was the one with more experience in a case like this for once. But I wasn’t going to doubt Rk900 capability of catching on quickly and excelling farther than me. So I really focused on every single word in each report and scribbling notes down on a separate paper.

Reading over each report I noticed that the place where the bombing took place was somewhat familiar, it was giving me a serious case of deja vu. “ An abandoned subway tunnel…” silently muttering to myself, narrowing my eyes going into a deep thought. The explosion happened in an abandoned tunnel, there was only one known tunnel that came to my mind which had been shut down twelve years ago. That tunnel only ran from the center of the city to the outskirts. I picked up a different report I looked over earlier recalling something from it. When the investigation took place it was found that the explosion happened at the end of the tunnel were the train would merge onto the central line. But if memory serves me right that’s blocked off completely so there was no way of entering from the main tracks before the explosion occurred. Falling slightly back into my chair processing my information trying to really put something together. I sat there for a good two minutes just thinking shifting my chair side to side. Then that’s when something clicked and to make sure I was right it got up from my chair and marched off without a second thought. It was like I was on autopilot making my way down to the archive room, nothing was stopping me from getting there.

Reaching the archive room I swung open the door with little to no regrades of it slamming against the wall. Flicking the lights on which struggled to turn on due to no one ever coming down here, I made a beeline to the far back on the room. The whole back wall was lined with filing cabinets of blueprints of the old buildings and transport routes in the city. So skimming over the little plates on each file drawer until I came to S which I ripped open and begun to browse through until finally finding what I was looking for. Plucking the old beaten folder out of it’s spot and shutting the drawer I brought it over to the large table that stood in the center of the room. Taking out the folded up paper from the folder, unfolding it smoothing it out atop the table. Once it was fully unfolded it covered half the table, I took a step back to get a full over look of it, running my eyes over it trying to find what I was looking for. The lighting in the room wasn’t all that great so I took out my phone turing on the flashlight to real good look. Eventually I found the route line I was looking for, it was colored red to notify that the route was closed permanently. Putting my finger on it I followed the red line from the center of the page outwards, trailing until it came to it’s only stop that was literally on the outskirts of the city. Tapping my finger on the spot, I was satisfied that my hunch was right. Who ever set the bomb off had to enter through the old platform in order to get it where officers found it. Standing up straight I glimpsed at my phone checking the time. It was only 1:00pm which meant there was still a good amount of daylight to go check out the scene to get a real feel of what happened. Nodding to the thought I quickly typed the address of the abandoned station in my phone before refolding the paper,placing it back into it’s folder and filing it away once more.

Making it back up stairs I was speed walking while checking the notes I took on my phone once more when I collided with another. Who ever I collided with had a more firm footing because I basically bounced off of them. I closed my eyes bracing myself for when I made an impact on floor but it never came. Cracking one eye opened I saw that whoever I crashed into had caught me, and that person was none other than Rk900. “ Detective (L/N) I’ve been looking for you.” blinking at him for a second “ Ah, sorry about that Rk900.” apologizing quickly while retrieving my footing so I could stand on my own “ Where did you run off to? ” he let me go once I was fully on my feet “ Just down to the archive room.”

“ My I ask why? ” raising a brow at me in a suspicious way “ Oh yes that would be more useful to you if I told you.” chuckling a little taking a step back “ Let's head back to our desks and I’ll tell you.” walking around him heading towards out desk as quickly as possible. Making it to my desk I sat down in my chair and started rummaging through all the files on my desk picking out the ones I’ll need in order to properly fill in Rk900 on what I found. Once getting all that I needed I turned to face forward to my partners desk only to see he wasn’t there. For a second I was confused but then turned to my left finding him standing there, like always whenever we went over something together. I started to go over how I noticed that the explosion happened at the end of the tunnel blah blah, and how there was no way for the person responsible could enter that tunnel through the main rails and what not. Then went on to explain why I left suddenly to go down to the archives “ This old shut down platform is the only possible way the perpetrator could have gone through,plus it’s on the outskirts of town with little to no people ever being around. ” looking up at Rk900 as I finished. Rk900 stood there glancing over the files I handed him throughout my explanation,he’s LED was spinning yellow for a bit before fading into its usual blue color “ So what do you suggest we done then Detective? ”

“ I say we go check out the station to see if we can find anything that will be beneficial to us.” with that being said I stood from me set grabbing my jacket “ The rain died down so it should this would be the perfect time to scope the place out.” pulling my jacket on as well as grabbing my keys “ I’ll go get my car ready and pulling to the front of the station, come out whenever your ready Rk900.” without another word I walked off.  
Stepping outside pulling my hood on I stood there scanning the parking lot until I spotted my car. Quickly I jogged over unlocking it and hopping in getting out of the chilly weather. Swiping my hood off I cranked the car it roared to life as well as the heat kicking in. Waiting a bit to the the car heat up and the fog to clear up before pulling out of the parking spot. Pulling up to the front of the station, I already saw Rk900 waiting with a unamused expression on his face. Stopping right where he was standing I reached over to open up the passenger door, Rk900 slid in shutting the door afterwards. Waiting for him to buckle up before pulling out the lot getting onto the main roads.

It was silent between the two of us for a bit, I was staring straight ahead but out of the corner of my eye I could see Rk900 quietly observing the interior of my car. Which was a normal thing for him I guessed because any time I brought something new and placed on my desk he always looked over it. That went for just about anything, if there was something new Rk900 was the first to observe,it was child like it a way. Thinking about Rk900 as a child made me smile a little, as well as giggle because no one would have thought of him in that light. “ Something funny Detective? ” briefly I glance over at my passenger who was staring directly at me, “ Oh it’s nothing.” waving my hand around dismissing the comment. Rk900 tilted his head and kept his gaze on me for a bit before going back to his observing. I returned my focus back on the road and kept an ear out for the GPS. The only sounds were the light patter of rain hitting the windshield and the wipers sliding back and forth, it was soothing. So soothing that I relaxed a bit in my seat, until a slightly loud thud caught my attention. Turning me head over I saw the glove box popped opened and Rk900 eyebrows were knitted together “ Detective I didn’t mean…”

“ Oh no it’s fine that thing springs open at random all the time even from the lightest of touches.” reassuring him that it wasn’t a big deal “ Plus there it nothing I’m hiding in there it’s just full of papers and junk.” reaching over and slamming the compartment shut. “ This car is old anyways.” leaning back into my seat looking at the road once more. “ It doesn’t seem old.” the comment caught me off guard a bit “ Well it might not by the looks of it but when looking at it’s model type and the date that’s when it shows.” tilting my head towards him stopping at red light “ How old? ” again another unexpected question “ It’s a 1973 Ford Mustang it’s pretty old.” I drummed my fingertips on the steering wheel waiting for the light to turn. Glancing over at Rk900 I could see the faint color change of his LED in the window reflection as he processed or was looking up info about the stuff I told and once the light shined blue he spoke “ It’s in very good condition for something that’s no longer manufactured. Though from what I found a car like is more suited towards a male than female.”

“ Oh thanks,I get that a lot when people find out this is my car.” in a somewhat sarcastic tone I shrugged it off. The light finally turned green allowing me to go “ I’m sorry if I offended you those were not my intentions.” Rk900 uttered in a very dry voice “ Offended? ” slightly confused about what he said “ Your tone suggested you were annoyed by what I said.” mentally I smacked myself “ Oh no Rk900 there is no offense taken whatsoever! ” in a hysterical voice I went on “ I completely forgot that not all Androids understand sarcasm, that was sarcasm I was used earlier, I’m really sorry. ” frantically apologizing for my ignorance “ So your not mad? ”

“ Of course not, I’m not Reed.” laughing lightly waving my hand around “ I don’t get set off that easily over something so trivial.” looking over to my partner who seemed to have a satisfied look on his face which brought a smile to my face. This was the first time the two of actually talked about non work related things it was nice and I wanted to keep the conversation going “ You never have to worry about my blowing a fuse or getting pissy all the time like your old partner.”  
“ Glad to hear that Detective, it’s good that I won’t have to reprimand you.” after hearing him say that I couldn’t help but laugh. Rk900 all but tilted his head at my little fit of laughter “ Good to know I won’t be faced with that wrath.” after calming down from my giggle fit I focused more on the road. A comfortable silence fell between us as the GPS announced that we were nearing a destination  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Pulling up to the old station building, I parked on the side of the road taking a good one over the whole thing. It was old with busted windows, graffiti littering it’s walls as well as vines growing all over the side of it. Getting out of the car I walked up to the stairs of the getting a real good look at the entrances. The main entrance way was boarded up with all the wood still intact which ruled out the perpetrator way of entry from there. Both Rk900 and I inspected any possible way for someone to get into the building and eventually did find away. Rk900 spotted at decent size gap in a window of the station, the only thing is that it was a good seven feet high. Which meant there were or possible more people apart of this “ Okay I’m going to grab the flashlight from my trunk as well some other thing.” running off to my car to retrieve said things.

Returning I dropped a crowbar and a small black bag down as I stuffed the flashlight into my belt loop. Rk900 gave a questionable look to me when I tossed the little black bag over my shoulder and picked up the crowbar “ Never know when you need to break into some abandoned place. ” shrugging his look off approaching the point of entry “ Mind giving me a boots? ” pointing at the gap. Rk900 compiled by lacing his finger together allowing me to place my foot on to get the boost I needed to reach. Grabbing the rim of the gap to balance myself as I throw the crowbar into the opening then pulled the rest of myself up slipping through with ease.  
Managing to land safely on the other side I immediately turn the flashlight on, waving it all around to get a look around. It was nothing but dust, cobwebs, broken benches and ticket stand, the inside was just a tagged up just as much as the outside and there was the strong smell of mold. Crinkling my nose at the smell I picked up the crowbar and made my way over to were the main doors were. Reaching the doorway I skimmed over it trying to find the perfect place to pry the boards off. Finding the smallest possible hole I jammed the bar in and begun to able as much force to get it to crack. Throwing all my weight into it the part of the board gave way, it snapped like a twig and with a part missing it became easier to chip away at the rest. In minutes I made it the final board that blocked the entrance, unlike the other I searched for the bolts that held it in place. All were rusted which made it easier to pry them loose. I only removed bolts on one side of the plank and a few on both the top and bottom to allow the board to bend. Ripping off the final bolt I need out I wedge the bar into the side using full force to reel the wood back “ Hey Rk900 over here! ” shouting to him to lure him over to where I was at. He came over quietly towards the now opening entrances “ Think you can squeeze through? ” without an answer Rk900 gripped the edge of the plank shoving it a little more back as he pushed through. Once he was in I let go of the board which snapped back into place with such force it sent a loud echo throughout the building. “ Alright, I’m going to head downstairs to the railways.” leaning the crowbar against the wall near the entrance then walked off towards a flight of stairs “ Detective we should stick together. ” Rk900 stated sternly advancing towards me “ This place my be abandoned but it’s still unknown of what might possible lurk here. ” he stood rigid in front of me doing his all to be assertive. There was a point made just because something was abandoned didn’t actually mean it was, there was a possibility that wildlife was scurrying around here. Such as snakes, rats, possums, raccoons and possibly a homeless person. “ You’re right, but we’ll cover more ground if we split up. ” countering back at him which was not well received. Rk900 narrowed his eyes at me stepping closer into my personal space towering over me even more. An odd tactic to be used but effective nonetheless, Rk900 was really good at making others feel small by doing this. Forcing one to submit by sheer intimidation, it was the first time he has done this to me and I wasn’t liking that much “ O-Okay no splitting up...we’ll both go down. ” hunching into myself holding my breath waiting for my partner to say something. Rk900 just hummed in reply as he stepping around me heading the flight of stairs. Huffing out in relief joining Rk900 down stairs shortly after.


	5. Five

Down below on the platforms was far worse than up above, the smell of mold was tenfold and massive puddles were everywhere due to the major downpour that’s been drowning the city. I walked with caution, taking small steps trying to not trip over debris. Waving the flashlight in hand around to get a good view of the place, finding nothing much besides more graffiti, vegetation and trash. “ Rk900, I’m going to walk a little further down.” informing my partner before aimlessly walking off. Still with caution I made my way to the other end. 

At the other end I skimmed the light around the ground trying to see if there was anything of importance. At first nothing popped out right away, but I kept my eyes out for anything that would seem out of place. With a slow pace I made my way over to the end of the platform stopping right at the edge, casting my flashlight downwards. Only to have the light beam bounce back off of the water that has flooded the tunnels. The whole tunnel was engulfed coming about twelve inches short of the platform. “ Shit ” muttering to myself crouching down at the edge gazing at the water. This was a problem for sure, there was no way of getting to the crime site. Well what’s left of it now, the water more than likely washed everything away. I dropped my head in a defeated kind of way, the whole point of coming here was to take a look at the crime scene for myself. I mean there was enough photo evidence and reports but I get a better understanding of things when I’m there in person. Huffing in annoyance at the thought of wasting time I stared deep into the muddy black water that ruined everything. “ Detective. ” flinching at the sudden sound I glance up. Hovering right there was Rk900, who gazed down at me with a mild looking expression on his face. “ Find anything? ” I sighed shaking my head “No,all I found was a flooded tunnel.” shining the flashlight at the water “ There’s no way we’re getting the site, plus there is no telling what's in this water. ” dropping my head again. Rk900 said nothing in response, he just stood there close to me. A little too close if I was being honest, he stood over me like a penguin did with their chick. His whole lower half pressed against me lightly, with his feet firmly planted on both sides of me. It was strange and awkward to me being this close to anyone, not even Connor got this close to me. I gave a quick glance up to my partner who was just staring at the watered filled tunnel. “ Did you find anything? ” breaking the short silence between us, Rk900 shot a look down at me “ Yes.”

“ You did! ” there was a sudden glimmer of hope that washed over me “ What did you find? ” questioning him further “ Footprints that look fairly new.” he tilted his head towards where he found them. “ Well at least one of us found something.” snickering out “ And I’m pretty sure you already took pictures and what not. ” Rk900 just hummed backing up some allowing me to stand up. Straightening out I made my way over to when the footprints were and that proves my theory of it being more than one person.Same imprint but different sizes from what Rk900 informed me, this was a good find. “ One more go around down here then we’ll move upstairs ” Rk900 just nodded along as we did a check for anything else. We found nothing else other than the prints, so we headed back up stairs. There wasn’t much else in the abandoned station than those footprints and well the crime scene that was underwater but I still wanted to look around just in case we missed something, yet Rk900 begged it differ “ Detective I believe we’ve found everything we could for today, let’s head back before it gets too late.” Rk900 demanded as he started to corral me towards the entrance. Not putting up much of a resistance I allowed him to lead me out.

Outside it was almost sunset, and the rain seems to have picked up again while we were inside but currently was calm. I took one last look around the outside carefully to avoid muddy patches while Rk900 boarded the main entrances back up. After all that was finished we proceeded to my car and naturally I headed straight for the driver side “ Detective (L/N).” Rk900 called out just when I was about to open the door “I will drive us back.” for a second I said nothing as he made his way over to where I stood “ The weather has been very unpredictable these past few days and it will be dark by the time we arrived. It would be much safer if I were to drive.” still I said nothing I just stood there thinking over what he was saying. He had a point like always, the weather been atrocious and unforeseeable, also with it getting dark it would not be ideal to drive especially with how far out we are. But for some reason there was no way of getting behind the idea of someone else driving my car. It was for personal reasons that I’ll be honest about, none of which are towards Rk900 specifically no one was allowed to drive it unless it was me. “ A kind offer, but I’m fine with driving. ” blatantly informing him as I popped open the door. Which was soon slammed shut by Rk900 who like before stepped into my personal space “ It was not an offer nor a request. ” in a disapproving tone he looked down on me.Those steely blue eyes cut right through me making an unnoticeable shiver rack through my body. He was using that intimidation tactic from earlier on me, and I’ll be damned if I was going to let him do it twice in the same day.

I took a few seconds to steel my nerves, before looking Rk900 dead in the eyes “ I understand where you're coming from but I’d appreciate it if you respect that this is my car and it’s a personal preference of mine that no one else drives it. ” with eyes still locked together I pulled open the driver door “ Nothing personal towards you, I’m like this with everyone even those I’m close with. ” that being the last thing I say as I hopped in the driver's seat and yanked the door shut. For the brief minute I had to myself before my partner joined me, I let go of the air that was trapped in my lungs. I knew that was a gamble but for some reason I just couldn’t allow it. Normally I just roll with whatever Rk900 said or demanded, because it just beats standing up to him. I’m non-confrontational and I know that he knows I’m that way. Huffing out just as the passenger door popped open and Rk900 entered. With only my eyes I glanced over at him, he was looking straight ahead with a meek expression dawning his faces. It was somewhat unsettling, for it was always impossible to tell what he was thinking or feeling with how he projected himself. He didn’t seem angry or annoyed by what happened, he just held a stoic expression. “ We should get a Detective. ” snapping back to my senses locking eyes with Rk900 “ R-Right.” was all said in turn as he broke contact and I started the car. 

The whole ride back was utterly silent between us minus the soft buzz of the radio and rumbling of the engine whenever we stopped. The rain wasn’t too bad, which was a relief. Plus there weren't any other drivers one the roads, allowing us to make good time back to work. Pulling into the lot see quite a large amount of space due to others having left for the night or being out on patrol. I drove up the front of the building to let Rk900 out while I went to park. Coming to a halt Rk900 exited the vehicle but stopped, turned around and bent down “ You can go home Detective, I’ll inform the captain that you did so.”

“ Oh-Uh what about the repo-”

“ Do not worry about them, I will take care of them when you go home and rest. You’ve done enough for today.” cutting me off slamming the door shut before I could say anything else. I sat there for a few seconds contemplating on whether or not to listen, but then again I feel like I’ve pushed my luck with Rk900. So listening to him I went home, already had all that I bought today in the car. Before driving off though I shot a text to Hank informing him to make sure someone else knew and to also say goodnight, also sending one to Connor for good measure. After which I was on my merry way.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just Rk900 perspective of everything that as happened so far, to get a insight on his personality and characteristics.

Nearly a year has passed since the day Jericho had activated and sent me to work for the Detroit Police Department. Within the year I’ve come to learn a number of things especially about humans. I learned that they are very complex beings with even further complex emotions that rule them in their everyday lives. Emotions that can easily be used against them if utilized correctly. Such as fear, one of the strongest emotions in a person. The one that stops them from excelling or experiences the fulfillment that can come from life. It’s also the major emotion I invoke upon just about any living being, human and Android alike. Which isn’t something I mind personally, I enjoy having a sense of dominance over others. I particularly fancy having power over those who are hard headed or stubborn, like Detective Gavin Reed. He was more enjoyable to push around than to work with. The perfect example of prey lashing out when cornered by a predator. Purposely overstepped boundaries to see the outcome or test he’s resilience when it came to certain things. Though I will admit I overdid it with my little experiment when poor Detective Reed could no longer handle it and transferred out. The only sad thing about that was the unfortunate soul that would become my new partner.

Which in a shocking turn of events turned out to be Detective (Y/N) (L/N),the only female detective in the whole station and the most reclusive out of all the staff. She was one the first people I met when first coming to DPD and she seemed nice but clearly could care less about others and their business until it intervened with hers. Plus in the short amount of time I knew her she looked promising, which I soon found to be true. When informed of our future partnership Captain Fowler allowed me to access some more information about her to get a basic understanding of her background and where she stood in ranks. Only to become annoyed that I spent a great amount of time wasted being Detective Reed's partner, when Detective (L/N) was far more superior than him.  
With an above average GPA,four year background in the marines and finishing her police academy training in half the time it normally takes to complete, she is far more than promising. Plus she has been in the police force for at least fifteen year, seven of which she's been a detective. Though with such a track recorded why was she without a partner for so long and why wasn’t there anything about past partners in her file? Really looking into there isn’t much about her past before becoming a detective beside the ones already stated. It made her a far more peculiar character.

In the three months of being partnered with Detective (L/N) it was a total 180 from the months with Reed. The two were total opposites in every form of the word. Detective (Y/N) just went with whatever I did, no compilations, no resistances and always on time. But most of all she didn’t seem to have a limit like Reed and other officers. At the beginning of our partnership she showed a wariness towards me but that eventually faded away within a week or so. Not minding how I loomed over her when we worked on reports or how invading I was of her space. Anger never came over her when given the dull boring reports. Never once had she told me to back off or go away nor hide from me like my old partner would. It made me want to push further and see if there were limits to this woman. Everyone has their limits, even the most docile of people like Detective (L/N).  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A down overcame the city and it was non stop for the majority of the week, and did I despise it so. But nonetheless it would not stop me from getting work and doing what was needed of me. Being one the first officers the station was a given other than those who stayed overnight that were now going home. I quickly got out what was needed ready for the day such as the reports. Skimming through each one separating them into two piles one for myself and other for my partner. Placing pink little note tabs on the ones for Detective (L/N) only to pause for a second. Glimpsing over at her desk that was currently vacant. Like always it was neat and tidy with significant items decorating the top of it. Such as little knick knacks she received and framed pictures, the majority of which have her and Rk800 together. Crinkling my nose at the thought of Rk800 or I should say Connor and how close he seemed with (L/N). A constant nuisance in my opinion, always coming over to her desk distracting her from work. In all honesty I’d expect the partner of the Lieutenant to be more professional and less childish. Plus I know Connor isn’t too fond of me. The few times we’ve interacted he’s cold and blunt. Also if I’m being frank when he found out about (L/N) and mine partnership he wasn’t too keen on it. Letting out a long sigh I went on with my task, better to not dwell too long on the past.

It would be another hour and half before Detective (L/N) would show up, so I took the time to get some work done before then. Removing my jacket that had gotten drenched from the rain on the back of the chair before sitting down. Flipping through each file briefly to get a sense of what I’d be working with today. It was the simplest task out of all others, yet some officers just can’t seem to get them done. Leaning a little in my chair looking over a report, when suddenly Fowler's booming voice rang out “ Rk900! ” raising my gaze from the paper “ Yes Captain? ”

“ Come up to my officer I’d like to talk with you. ” he didn’t seem angry or annoyed so it was more than likely something mundane. Which has become the norm ever since becoming (L/N) partner. When I was with Reed the two of us were always in the Captain's office every other day if not daily. But ever since his transfer and the switch over, Fowler only ever calls upon is to look over a few serious cases. Sadly none of which get assigned. Getting up quickly to head over before the captain got too impatient.

Three hours quickly passed by before I was relieved from the little meeting with the captain. It was as I predicted just reviewing cases that will be handed off to some other, a real waste of my time. Descending the stairs from the captain's office I saw the whole station was far more livelier than it was when I showed up earlier this morning. Casually walking towards my work station avoiding most of the busy bodies that scurried around the room. Though I stopped about ten feet away from where my desk was spotting (L/N) sitting at her desk busying herself with work. She was too focused with what she was doing to even notice that I was near, plus I noticed she had headphones in. Which I will say seems to be a coping mechanism of some sorts to her. Such as whenever it got too loud in the precinct she popped those things in until she found the noise to decrease. Approaching slowly from behind without making my present noticeable, glimpsing over her shoulder to see the current case file she was reviewing. As well as examining the rest of her desk seeing other files that she already finished. Like always (L/N) proved her efficiency, getting down to work right away with no time wasted. It’s like she was trained in a way with how she quick to jump to things. Then again she was a marine so taking orders was a given and I guess it’s still hardwired into her mentality. Shrugging the thought off I leaned a bit into where my head was close to her. Surprisingly she didn’t notice, so naturally I removed one of her earbuds that blocked off the rest of the world “ Detective (L/N) ” I got an immediate reaction from her which is something I haven’t had from her before. (L/N) shot up from her seat stumbling a bit with a bewildered expression on her face as she realized the amount of attention she drew to herself. Quickly she apologized and sat down only to huddle into herself as she turned to me “ M-Morning…” flashing a nervous smile at me. “ I see you've been productive.” stating the obvious as I stared down at her briefly “ Y-Yes, I was just about to finish up this one and move onto the next '' she straightened up a bit doing her best to brush off the scare I gave her. “ Good ” was all I gave her in response, tossing back her ear bud before going over to my desk.  
Sitting down and picking up the case file I was previously working on beforehand before being called up to the captain, I stopped briefly to eye my partner who was taking a moment to collect herself. Honestly I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from her, normal she doesn’t startle easily or she was really good at hiding it. But that was the first physical reaction I ever got out of her since our partnership. It sparked my interest, wanting to see more reactions out of her since she rarely expressed one. Truly difficult person to get one from, always unresponsive to most things that most others would dramatize over. After a few minutes passed (L/N) went back to her work and I returned my gaze at the file in hand. The normal silence that fell over us overtook as we worked diligently for a decent amount of time before (L/N) got up and left. Which she was hesitant to do for a few seconds before she finally stood up and waited for a split second. I guess she is waiting for me to say something or ask her where she was going, which is something I frequently do. Though this time nothing was said to her, it was kind of a test to see if she would react but nothing came out of it. She simply shrugged it off and hurried off to whatever she needed to do.

Only seven minute passed before she was back but before she could sit down the captain came out “ Rk900, Detective (L/N) come here.'' Both of us immediately followed his demand making our way up to his office. Without a word shared between the two of us as we made our way up. Be the first one at the door I held it open for (L/N), getting a thank you as she brushed passed me. Small things like that are why I preferred my partnership with Detective (L/N) over Detective Reed. Shutting the door and joining her in front of Fowler’s desk “ The two of you I’m assigning to an important case.” immediately my attention was caught when those words left the captain's mouth “ Therefore all your current case will be put on hold or given to another.” not looking at either of us as he gathered a massive folder tossing it on to his desk. “ As of recently there has been unknowing threats of bombings,at first nothing was done due to them being threats but most recently an unexpected explosion occured in an abandoned subway tunnel.” flipping the folder opened showing off the photos taken of the crime scene, whatever caused the explosion was nothing to take lightly, it also told that whoever made must have some experience in making bombs `` Luckily no one was hurt, but an explosion that big has raised alarms. This isn’t the first time something like this has happened, but it’s been awhile.” Fowler casted a quick glance at (L/N) who looked a little uncomfortable but was playing it off well “ I’m giving this case to you two because I know you’ll get to the bottom of it and do it in a proficient way,plus one of you already has experience in cases like these.” Fowler and (L/N) held this strange stare between them like there was this known thing that just the two of them knew of. “ That’s if you're up for it…(L/N)? ” cocking his brow at her waiting for her to answer, which seems to only take her a second to respond after she glances my way “ It’s fine Captain, we’ll be fine with taking on the case.” Fowler looked her up and down quickly before handing off the file “ Alright here you go.” like always I take the case and flip through it “ You're relieved.” waving us off the two of us exited his office.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

After getting a real case assigned to us both I and (L/N) went through the file together, picking out what each of us will work on. (L/N) took the reports that were written up on the scene, leaving me with the photos which honestly was for the best. I’m far more suited to examine items because I can catch most things that go a blind by human eyes. Though I do not doubt (L/N) capabilities apparently she has experience in cases like this. Which was intriguing to find out about and also made me wonder what could have happened to make the Captain act the way he acted towards her. He seemed a bit worried giving us the case but still gave it up once (L/N) confirmed it would be alright. The situation just made me more curious about what was hidden in Detective (L/N) past. Given a quick glance over to the desk in front of mine only to see that it was void of its occupant. It immediately got me to look around to try and spot (L/N) only to be unable to find her. For a second I thought to myself of how she managed to leave without me noticing and also the possible place she could have ran off too. Continuing my scan around the bullpen I came to the conclusion that she was nowhere near by, which meant she was in one of two things. Raising from my seat I headed off towards the restroom which tended to be one of her favorite hiding spots. Arriving at the bathroom and asking a female rookie officer if she didn’t mind checking the women room to see if (L/N) was in there only to be told there was no one in there. Giving a short thanks I headed off to the next possible spot she could be at. A strong sense of familiarity came over me making my way down to locker rooms. Recalling all the times having to hunt down Reed like this in order to get anything done. Though this was the first time having to do this with (L/N) so it’s not all that irritating but still annoying.

Though annoying became an understatement quickly when not finding my partner in the locker room, which meant she could be anywhere and I don’t know where. I hate not knowing things. Scowling as I made my way back which was a quick walk due to the relentless pace I set and other officers practically jumping out of the way to avoid getting caught in my path. It became a habit of others to do everything in their power to steer clear of me when I’m not in the finest of moods. It is slightly shocking how they still know this behavior after months of never having to deal with it since Reed left. But then again old habits die hard. Whipping around a corner that led to some stairs I was met with a collision. It was abrupt for both parties, and it took a minute to realize the person who had bumped into was my partner Like a reflex I reached out and caught her in time before she fell. She had already braced herself for the fall and when she didn’t one of her eyes cracked open to see what was going on “ Detective (L/N) I’ve been looking for you.” (L/N) blinked a couple of times before finally coming to her senses “ Ah, sorry about that Rk900.” quick to apologize as she fumbled out of my hold to stand on her own, though I kept a light grip on her just in case “ Where did you run off to? ” immediately asking her once she was secured on her own two feet. “ Just down to the archive room.”

“ May ask why? ” in a somewhat demanding tone, I need to know why she just took off with no explanation. Also it better be a damn good reason to make up for the time I wasted hunting her down. “ Oh yes that would be more useful to you if I told you. ” ‘Obviously’ thinking to myself as she requested we return to our desk to further elaborate what she found that will help the case. She took off again and I followed closely behind until we made it back to our desk. (L/N) took her seat where she gathered a bunch of papers and documents then faced forward to my desk. Only to then turn to her left where I was standing and begin to explain whatever she found. As she went through her whole spiel on how this one particular shutdown station was important and what not. I was trying to figure out how this played into any of the evidence we already have. She gave a convincing argument on why what she was spewing was connected to our case. “ This old shutdown platform is the only possible way our perpetrators could have gone through, plus it’s on the outskirts of town with little to no people round. ” finishing up she looked up at me while I thought more on the subject. There were valid points she made throughout the whole thing, and getting more evidence would be useful but the most outstanding thing about all this is how she took the lead. “ So what do you suggest we do then Detective? ” popping that question to see what she’ll do. Will she keep the lead or allow me to take over like usual? “ I say we check out the station to see if we can find anything that will be beneficial to us.” without hesitation she got up from her spot grabbing her jacket “ The rain died down so it should be the perfect time to scope the place out. '' in swift motions (L/N) put her jacket on and pull out a pair of keys' ' I'll go get me car ready and pull to the front of the station, come out when you're ready Rk900. ” like nothing she walked off heading out the front doors of the precinct. Quickly I retrieved my jacket from off my chair and strolled out to the front “ This will be interesting ” softly saying to myself as I exited the building.

Outside the rain had seemed to calm down a bit. Shrugging on my jacket as I waited for Detective (L/N) to pull up. A few seconds passed before a really chic looking car came forwards and stopped. The passenger door popped open, peering in there sat (L/N) behind the steering wheel. I’ll be the first to say it, I wasn’t not expecting a car like this to be hers. I’ve seen it in the parking lot countless times before but never thought it was her, I always thought it belonged to one of those cocking beat cops. (L/N) never ceases to phase me with the things she does or has. Getting into the passenger seat and bulking up we were on our way. It was going to be a fairly long drive which didn’t bother me too much. It gave me enough time to examine the car interior. A habit of mine that allows me to get a good read on others. It helped me get an excellent understanding of Detective Reed when we were partners. Reed was sloppy, unorganized and an utter mess in every aspect of his life. From his desk at the station to trash that littered his car floor and a lot of broken items found randomly are all signs of a person who doesn’t have everything together and has an unchecked temper. Though from the thing I’ve examined for (L/N) haven’t told me much about her true personality. All I’ve ever concluded about her was that she was well kept and organized, though nothing really showed anything deeper than that. Quietly looking around the inside of the car I found that just like everything else of (L/N) it was clean and neat. Somewhat disappointed about it, I should have expected it after all.  
*******************************************************************************************************(Skipped the car ride to keep unique to reader perspective,plus a time saver) *********

The old station was far more decrepit and run down than one could imagine. Clearly no one had been around this thing in ages from the overgrown vegetation and how nature basically took back what once was it’s. Both I and Detective (L/N) parted to find any possible way in due to the main entrance being boarded up like expected. (L/N) went to the side of the building as I went to the front. Finding the majority of the front blocked off with boards were windows would usually be, like that honestly would stop anyone from getting in. Speaking of which, I spotted a decent size gap in a top window where one board was missing. Calling over to my partner who came quickly, I pointed out the gap above. She examined it for a second before retreating back to her car “ Okay I’m going to grab the flashlight from my trunk as well as some other things. ” watching her run off before looking back up at the gap. A gap that high meant there were definitely more people involved in this, which I can assume (L/N) realized as well when she was examining the opening.

Detective (L/N) returns, throwing down a crowbar and black bag as she adjusts the flashlight into a belt loop on her pants. Flashing her questionable look as she picked up the bag and the crowbar “ Never know when you need to break into some abandoned place.” shrugging her shoulder as she approached the entry. I find it very odd how well prepared this woman was for just about anything. But it also proved to be useful in situations like this. “ Mind giving me a boost? ” getting pulled from my thoughts, staring at (L/N) as she pointed at the opening. Without a word I lock my hands together making a makeshift step for my partner to get a good boost to the gap. She braced herself a little by placing a hand on my shoulder as she gripped the rim of the opening and chucked the crowbar in before hoisting herself up and disappearing through the gap with little to no problem. Carefully listening I heard her land on the other side and then shuffling as she made her way over to what I assumed was the main entrances.

Walking around the blocked entrance to wait from my partner I thought about how different this could have gone if Reed was still my partner. I knew for sure I’d never allow him to use me as a stepping stool like I did with (L/N) , plus I doubt he was nearly as agile as (L/N). Matter of fact I recall he wasn’t too fond of Detective (L/N) out of all the other officers that worked at the precinct. If I had to guess it was due to the fact he couldn’t get under her skin like he could with everyone else including myself. Hate to admit that but there were times he just pushed my patience's past their breaking points. Yet he nor anyone really ever got a genuine reaction from (L/N), which fascinates me beyond anything. Even now I only get mild reactions out of her like earlier this day when I “accidentally “ scared her. It’s what makes me curious about her past and what occurred that made her kind of dead to the emotions. My thoughts were cut short when a sharp sound of wood snapping echoed out making me stop my pacing. “ Hey Rk900 over here! ” quietly strolling over to where her voice was emitting “ Think you can squeeze through? ” without answering her I just simply grabbed the board, shoving it with little force slipping by with it snapping back into place after entering the build. The inside of the station was horrible, benches broken due to rotten and the heavy smell of mold with rust mixed in polluting the air. Not an ideal place for a person to be without appropriate equipment “ Alright, I’m going to head downstairs to the railways.” abruptly (L/N) spoke as she headed off towards some questionable stairs “ Detective we should stick together.” In two long strides I was in front of her “ This place may be abandoned but it’s still unknown of what possible lurks here.” as well as the structure of this place is practically falling apart and there the inevitability of her getting hurt without me keeping a watchful eye out for possible danger. Not that I doubted her capability of protecting herself, it 's just the circumstances are unpredictable and the risk of something collapsing is far too high. “ You’re right-” of course I am when am I not thinking to myself “- but we’ll cover more ground if we split up.” narrowing my eyes at her after she said that. She clearly knew the possible dangers but yet she still wants to wander off on her own. Ignorance was one humane trait I despised the most, and I hoped for better from Detective (L/N) but at least she was only human. Like with most other people who have proven to be difficult in cooperating with me I defaulted to basic intimidation tactics. Using my imposing height and build to tower over her all while invading personal space. Much like everyone else who was unfortunate enough to experience (L/N) shrunk into herself, she stood absolutely still. Though unlike most she kept complete eye contact with me as she thought carefully about what she said next “ O-Okay no splitting up...we’ll both go down.” in a sight strained voice she answered which I was satisfied with. Only humming in response I walked around her heading to the flight of stairs but stopped at the top waiting on her to join me.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Just like up above, down below was just as bad if not worse. Clearly the amount of rain we’ve been getting these past few days has made an impact down here. The amount of mold that was present was an extreme health risk so it meant we couldn’t be down here much long for the sake of my partner. Though from the way she has been acting she more than likely would fight a bit. So when she told me she was going a little further down to the platform I took the chance to get a scan of the place. It was more efficient this way and wasting less time, right away I picked up something on the opposite end of the platform that we were on. Casually walking over to the spot that showed up on my scan seeing that they were footprints. Crouching down to get a better look at them to notice that not all of them were the same size but were of the same material. Analyzing each print and saving them to my memory bank before standing up and looking over to where I left (L/N). Spotting her also crouched down at the edge of the platform glaring down at the tracks. From where I stood I could tell that something was bothering her.

Approaching from behind quietly I saw the reason she looked annoyed, the railway was flooded. Meaning that it was impossible to get to the crime scene which more than likely didn’t exist now due to the flooded tunnel. Carefully positioning myself behind her with my feet on either side of her basically trapping her in her current spot “ Detective.” feeling her flinch and her head shooting up to look at me “ Find anything? ” knowing the obvious answer was going to be no. She just shook her head telling me how the only thing she found so far was the overflowed tunnels and we can’t get the site. Visibly she was upset by the way she hung her head as if defeated and it could be understandable. Going to the actual site would be useful and give more clues that could have possibly been missed. But now that gone and we only left with what had to begin with, it also proved to be a waste of time. “ Did you find anything? ” glancing down at my partner who gazed up at me awaiting my answer “ Yes.”

“ You did! ” A sudden glimmer shone in her eyes when I told her there was something found. It caught me off guard briefly with how quick her mood changed but also fascinating as well “ What did you find? ” tilting my head over to the opposite side of the platform “ Footprints that look fairly new.”

“ Well at least one of us found something.” she let out a soft huff “ And I’m pretty sure you already took pictures and what not.” humming in response I stepped back to allow (L/N) to stand knowing she will more than likely want to look at them herself. Both us made our way over to the footprints to examine them together. I quickly informed her about how there is more than one person based on the size of each print. She nodded along and voiced how it was a good find and can help. She then asked for more to go around the platform to see if there was anything else, already knowing there wasn’t but allowed it for a few more minutes. After which we headed up stairs where (L/N) wanted to explore more but that’s where I called it. We’ve spent enough time in this mold infested station “ Detective I believe we’ve found everything we could for today, let’s head back before it gets too late.”and before she could say anything I began to usher like a parent would to their child towards the entrance.

Like I predicted it was getting very late evident by the sun setting and the rain had seemed to be more active while we were inside the old station. Barricading the main entrance but up so no others could get through so easily, (L/N) did one last perimeter check. Once everything was settled we both made our way back to her car, naturally the Detective went to the driver side “ Detective (L/N) ” getting her to stop just before she opened the driver door “ I will drive us back.” I could already tell she wasn’t too keen on the idea “ The weather has been unpredictable these past few days and it will be dark by the time we arrived. It would be much safer if I were to drive.” for a short amount of time I got nothing from my partner. She just stood there thinking or was trying to form a response and finally she replied “ A kind offer, but I’m fine with driving.” like it wasn’t a big deal (L/N) yanked opened the door only for me to quickly slam it shut. “ It was not an offer nor a request.” emphasizing it with a stern voice as I invaded her personal space. (L/N) stayed still like before when I towered over, yet she kept her gaze to the ground as the wheel turned in her head trying to think of something to say back to me. Once she had what she wanted to say in mind she locked eyes with me “ I understand where you’re coming from but I’d appreciate it if you respected that this is my car and it’s a personal preference of mine that no one else drives it.” With eyes still locked she popped open the door “ Nothing personal towards you, I’m this way with everyone even those I’m close with.” being the last thing she said before hopping into the driver seat pulling the door shut with her. Somewhat astonished by her boldness I stood there glaring at her through the window watching her relax after our little standoff. This encounter showed me two new things about Detective (L/N), one that she will stand up against something she has strong opinions on and two being that even though she’ll stand against in the aftermath she defaults back to her timid and reclusive nature. An intriguing find indeed and something that makes me want to push more. Smirking to myself as I made my way over to the passenger side, knowing this ride was going to be a silent one which was fine because it gave me time to process everything. I can already tell this case that was given to us will give me the chance to find out a little more about my partner who seems to be a mystery and a challenge all rolled into one. Which is something I will personally take pleasure in cracking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update there is a lot going on right now both personal and external, so thank you for wait ever so patiently.


	7. Seven

“Achoo!” jumping slightly at the abrupt loud noise followed by a series of curses, I glanced up to see the Lieutenant rubbing furiously at his nose as Connor scolded him for using his sleeve instead of a tissue “Louder Hank, I don’t think everyone could hear you.” teasingly shouting out to him, Hank just rolled his eyes at me as he took a tissue from Connor then took off towards the break room. Leaving his partner behind who in turn, turned his attention towards me. “Morning Connor.”

“Good morning (Y/N).” chipper as always he made his way over to me but in a hesitant manner, looking left to right the whole way over. No doubt trying to keep an eye out for Rk900,which isn't unusual for him whenever he tries to talk to me. I knew that Connor and Rk900 weren’t fond of one another,they made that clear to everyone the first week Rk900 was here.The two just refused to work together no matter what, Connor always felt uncomfortable around him and Rk900 found Conner's presence annoying. “How have you been Detective?” he sat on the edge of my desk and looked down at me. “I could be better,a bit tired but not complaining,at least I’m not like everyone else.” crossing my arms as both I and Connor looked around the whole bullpen. Everyone looked miserable, the majority of the staff caught colds due to the nonstop chilling rain that drowned the city. Also a few staff members had to call out with the flu which put more stress on those who aren’t fourtant enough to be that ill to work. If we’re being real I’m the only officer that doesn’t have a cold or any symptoms whatsoever. “Yeah, Hank is in the midst of his and it’s been taking a real toll on him.” Connor sighed looking back at me “Well people who are older tend to be more affected by simple things like a cold.” shrugging my shoulders at the statement “Plus older people tend to be more grouchy when they're sick.” chuckling as Connor let out the biggest sigh possible “You're right there (Y/N).” whining out dropping his head “Just let it run its course and Hank will be back to just being his average grumpy self.” patting him on the knee in a reassuring way. “Thanks (Y/N).” he gave me a meek smile and I gave him a half smirk before returning my attention back to my work. “So what are you working on?” 

“Oh just looking over some photos from a case I’ve recently been put on.” flashing one of the photos at Connor,he took the photo from me and examined it thoroughly “A bombing?” handing the picture back to me “Yeah, it took place in an abandoned subway tunnel that was blocked off from main rails years ago.” tossing the image down on my desk “No one got hurt thank god, yet some functional tracks nearby received minor damage which is why this whole thing was brought to light.” leaning back in my chair some looking over all that was sprawled out on my desk. Connor also looked over what was on my desk as well analyzing everything “Find any leads?” not looking away from the mass of paper and pictures he asked me “Not really.” straightening up in my seat I rummaged through all the junk that littered my workspace “But we do know it’s a group of people that are involved.” finding the snapshot that Rk900 took the day we visited the abandoned station and handing it to Connor “We’re still looking into it as of now.”

“Well hopefully something pops up for you guys.” handing back the picture,which I just tossed into the pile on top my desk “Yeah no kidding” falling back into my seat and began to rub my face trying to rid myself of fatigue “Not finding anything has been driving me crazy only because it’s made Rk900 more persistent than ever.” dropping my hands. Connor just looked at me with a sympathetic expression “He isn’t working you too hard now is he?” shaking my head no in response “It’s just not finding anything new or that gives us a lead is what makes it harder.” dropping my head back to rest on the top of my chair. “Perhaps I could be of assistance?” Connor shot me a smile as I side eyes him. “You want to help work on a case that involves Rk900?” finding humor at his proposal “No, I’m willing to help with a case that you’re involved in.” he got up from my desk and stood beside me “It would be helpful, but I doubt Rk900 will be thrilled about the idea.”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Plus a fresh pair of eyes might be what you need.” looking up at him for a second thinking about what he said. There was a good point made, both I and Rk900 have been staring at these photos for so long there is something that might not pop out to us anymore. Besides, Connor was literally made for stuff like this could spot most things that went blind to others eyes and able to form hypotheses that were ninety percent accurate. Allowing him to assist shouldn’t be a big deal and would really be a big help but also there is no telling how Rk900 would react if he found out. In all honesty I don’t want to deal with him especially with how pushy and agitated he’s been lately. But on the other hand if by some miracle Connor made a breakthrough for us Rk900 mood would change and coming work would be less dreadful for me. “I’ll think about it Con.”

“Well when you decide let me know.” nodding to him as he stood from his spot “ Alright then, I’m going to go find the Lieutenant. See you around detective.” giving a short wave to the android as he disappeared from sight. Taking a second to just stare off into space before returning back to my work.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The whole day felt like it crawled, time would not go any quicker and I wasn’t the only one who felt that way. All day consisted of sitting at my desk staring at photos and reports that are more than likely burned into my memories and gazing at a bright computer screen burning holes in my retinas. But most of all having a very demanding android breathing down my neck was what made the day oh so unbearable. “Detective do this. Detective do that. Detective (L/N) look this over again. Where are you going?” I swear it felt like I was going mad being called left and right by Rk900. Even after the whole day finally came to an end we still came up with nothing. Which meant tomorrow was going to be a repeat of today like it’s been for the past few days. 

Swiveling side to side in my chair looking over at my partner who was glaring at a bunch of papers that littered his desk. He had a deep scowl on his face as he shuffled through papers vigorously as if that would help. It was the end of the day, mostly everyone had left but I stayed put where I was. I couldn’t just up and leave, I had to wait until Rk900 was done with whatever the hell he was doing so he could give me files to look over at home. Which wasn’t something that bugged me, I did it long before becoming his partner, it's more or less that I have to wait on him to give the files. Normally I just take them and go, do all the organization at home and just do whatever. But it’s different with Rk900 everything must be analyzed, organized and planned out to the tee before any real work is to be done. Which makes me understand why Gavin went crazy but then again Gavin was always crazy.

Finally after a while of just sitting there watching Rk900 do his little thing I was tossed a decent sized folder of documents. “ Go through these and write down only important items.” not even looking at me Rk900 wrote a few things on a sticky note and slapped them on the folder he gave me. Swiping the folder up and glancing over it briefly before shoving it into my bag with the rest of my things. Once all that I needed was packed up I tossed my bag over my shoulder “ Have a good night and weekend Rk900.” only getting a hum in reply, I walked off to clock out.

Dusk had started to settle over Detroit casting it in a very beautiful orange hue, it was lovely to look at especially after the day I’ve had. Taking a moment to appreciate the scenery and how it made things seem almost peaceful was a nice way to end my day. Sighing lightly I dropped my bag down to fish out my keys when movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. Panning over it was none other than Connor leaning against a pillar, he was casually tossing a coin about until he spotted me staring at him. “ Oh (Y/N) hello.”

“Hey Connor whatcha doing?” pulling my keys out of my bag “ I thought you were gone by now.” zipping it back up and hosting it on my shoulder I walked over to him. “ Yeah no, the Lieutenant left earlier because he was feeling worse and I stayed behind to make sure his half of the work got done, I just finished up not that long ago.” 

“ Yeah me too I was finally relieved by Rk900.” huffing in slight annoyance at the statement “ Based off of the I’m going to go ahead and assume your day was pretty rough.” Connor guess was spot on and I confirmed it by dropping my head down defeated “ Your right on the money there Con, and I’m going to have many days like it until something gives us a lead.” groaning out tiredly just ready to end the day. “Well have you thought about my offer from earlier?” Connor reminded me of his offer to help me with this case from earlier this morning. In all honesty I had put much thought to it due to being bombarded with work after he left and with the amount of work as well as the constant shadowing Rk900 did getting help didn't sound that bad. “ Know Con I will take you up on that offer.” immediately the android perked up “ Really!?”

“ Yes really, we’ll have the whole weekend to look this over.” shrugging off my bag once again to take out the thick folder Rk900 gave me to work on over the weekend. “ Whoa” was all Connor said in response when I handed him the folder. “ Got our work cut out for us, I just hope Hank doesn’t mind me stealing you for the weekend.” taking the document back from “ I’m sure he won’t mind.” swaying a little as he talked “ You're right, matter of fact I think he’d be thrilled not having you around babying him with that cold of his.” playfully poking fun at him only for Connor to pout at me. Snickering at him I nudged his shoulder with mine “ Come on I’m picking, I know you're just making sure he gets better quicker but also have to remember he’s managed long before you come along.” getting a nudge back from him showing he understood and that it was alright we both chuckled at one another. “ Okay let's head out, we’ll swing by the Lieutenants place to notify him and for you to grab a few things for your stay at my place this weekend.”

“ I get to stay at your place?!” He sounded a little shocked that I’d allow him to stay at my house for the weekend, and in truth it’s a reasonable reaction. I usually don’t allow others to come over to my house, hell most of the other officers don’t know where I live. But Conner's an exception, he’s the type of person that grows on you over a short amount of time also I genuinely trust him. “ Yeah Con you can stay at place to help with my case unless you don't want to, I don’t mind driving you back and forth.” quickly he shook his head no and corrected me that he didn’t mind crashing at my place over the next few days. “ Okay then let's get going.” walking off towards my car with Connor happily bouncing behind me as he followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay a lot has been going in both my personal and exterior life, I'm pretty sure all of you have been going through some tough times as well. But it's time to get back up and carry on because at this point it's all we really can do. I hope I can update regularly ( no promises' ) and get this story back on track. Thank you for your patience.


	8. Eight

Pulling into the driveway of my house after finally getting everything settled with Hank and any essentials that Connor needed, I was glad to be home. Also I could tell Connor was more than thrilled to be here because the moment the car came to a stop he was out and ready. Exiting the car myself I snatched up my bag and headed to the front door to unlock it. The door popped open with a squeak and I pushed the door open further revealing a dark entryway “ Come on Connor, the faster we get you settled the sooner we can get to work.” in seconds he was right next to me with his duffel bag. Wasting no more time I stepped in first finding the light switch to illuminate the foyer and kicked off my shoes “ Just take your shoes off Con.” turning to my guest as I hung up my keys and jacket. He complied swiftly removing his own shoes and placing them neatly next to mine. Immediately I beckoned him to follow me upstairs to the guest room so he could get settled in.

Ascending the stairs took a matter of seconds, before both Connor and I were met with a dark hall. Which was fixed with a simple flick of a switch that lit up the hallway showing the pale bathroom door across from us and any picture that hung on the wall. Turning to the right to find another door just a few feet away from the bathroom door. Opening that door and turning on the lights exposed a plain simple room, with a queen size bed dressed in dark grey covers, nightstands on both sides of it and a dresser with a mirror pushed against the wall at the far end of the room. There were other items in the room such as an oak desk with a chair to match and a bookshelf adjacent to it. “Ain’t much but something.” was all I said as Connor entered the room further, dropping his bag on the end of the bed “ Oh no it’s cozy.” he flashed me a smile which I returned “ Well, I’ll let you get settled in. I’m going to go take a quick shower and what not, feel free to explore.” Connor gave me a nod of understanding as he unzipped his bag to unpack. Taking my cue I headed off towards my room so ready to take a hot shower to relax and distress after today.

My room was on the opposite end of the hall from the guest room, so I quickly jogged over to the other end. Swiftly opening the door and closing it as well as locking for safe measure. After securing the door I began to peel off layers of clothing until I was only down to my tank top and undergarments. I rummaged through my dresser to find a pair of sweatpants and a baggy long sleeve before entering my own personal bathroom which already had all that I would need for my shower. I knew I couldn’t be too long since I had Connor over and there's only so much he will do before he comes searching for me. So after getting the water to just the right temperature, I removed the remainder of my clothes and hopped into the stream of warm water. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Half an hour goes by before I’m fully done with my shower and blow drying my to look somewhat dry, before I go marching downstairs to hunt for Connor. I checked the guest room real quick beforehand but he wasn’t there, which I assumed he wouldn’t but still checked just in case. So making it to the bottom of the stairs I faced the opening of the living room which was vacant of any occupant. Entering the room to trail off to a short hallway that leads to the dining room as well as the kitchen,popping my head in each room only to find them empty. Knowing I wouldn’t find him in the downstairs bathroom or the laundry room so I didn’t bother to look. The end of the short hallway opened up into the den area which had a sliding door that led out back. Lucky that was where Connor was lurking, browsing the two bookshelves that were littered with multiple items. Such as books, dvds, knick knacks and framed photos of random events from my life. I watched him briefly as he examined the shelves and saw no matter what he looked at he always went back to look over this particular photo from my past. Inching closer towards Connor trying not to distract him so I could get a better look at the photo myself. Once I caught a good glimpse at the picture I now knew why Connor kept staring at it. “ Japan, May 17 2019, that was our last day there before we got shipped out.” Connor jumped slightly at my sudden appearance. “ The six of us always got in trouble together, and always got one hell of punishment by our sergeant.” 

“Who are they exactly?” in a curious voice Connor asked “Oh just some numbskulls I hung with in the Core.” waving my hand as if it was nothing “ We were a part of a small section, I hung out with those five guys because we were all from Michigan. They were cool but stupid as all hell.” chuckling at some old thoughts that popped in my head as I reached out and picked up the picture. Staring at it looking at each of the different faces “What were their names?” glancing to Connor out of the corner of my eye, he was also staring at the image in my hand. Smiling a little I pointed at the man who stood next to me in the picture. “ That’s Jackson Lee he was a total show off, loud as could be and total hot head, it didn’t take much to set this dude off especially when your in a group with a certain someone” at that moment I slid my finger over the fellow next to him “ Damon Toro, we nicknamed him demon because the guy was a total terror to everyone, always pulling pranks and starting fights.” I tapped the glass that covered the photo pointing out two of the other men in the picture “ Mason Carter and Wyatt Burke's the two of them where basically joined at the hip, they had a bromance most any guys would kill for although I swear they only had one brain cell shared between them, they were idiocy at its finest.” shaking my head remembering some of the dumb shit those two did and how they remained in the core.“ Lastly Landon Adler.” pointing out the guy at the very end of the line up “ This guy could talk his way out of anything and could talk you into anything. He was smooth but like the rest of them he was also stupid.” finishing up with the introduction of each member of my old section I placed the framed picture back in its original spot “ But even with the five of them being morons they made for some good times and great memories.” glancing over at Connor I saw his little LED light spinning yellow as he processed all the info I just gave out and just a few short seconds later he looked over at me “Do you still keep in touch with them?”

“ Kinda sort of, we don’t talk on a daily or weekly basis but we do know briefly what is going on in each other's lives.” I lied going into a deep thought. It's been years since I last talked to any of them. It was awful to admit the five of them were like a family to me and after we got out of the core we talked some but in recent years I’ve completely blocked them out. I knew they kept in touch from all the pictures they posted on social media and what not, but I’ve never personally reached out to any of them and any of the times they reached out to me I’ve blatantly ignored them. “(Y/N)?” snapping out of my thought “Yeah?!” 

“ You okay? You zoned out for a bit.” he had a worrisome expression on his face as he looked me dead in the eyes “I’m fine,just got lost in a thought for a second.” giving him a quick smile in hopes he would let it slide. Connor furrowed his brows at my excuse but said nothing, I took that as a good thing “Why don’t we get working on that case,yeah?” quickly changing the subject as I walked away from the bookshelf “We’ll work in the kitchen there’s more surface space to spread things out on.” speaking as I walked towards the kitchen with Connor just a couple of steps behind me. “ I’m going to go fetch the files out of my bag, you stay here and find a spot to get comfy. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night.”


	9. Nine

“I’m slowly losing my mind here Con!” whining out as I threw some documents I was looking up in the air dramatically. Connor and I spent the last four to five hours skimming through papers and photos that covered every surface space in my kitchen. Yet like always nothing comes to light, and it’s really getting to me now. “Y/N perhaps you should take a break.” soft spoken Connor walked over to me from wherever he was standing and picked up the papers I threw moments ago. “ No I’m fine, I’m just frustrated that’s all.” huffing as I fell back into my chair. Connor just gave me a sympathetic look as he placed the paper down on the table and took a seat closest to me “I can only imagine, you’ve been trying to find clues for two/three weeks now and still haven’t found anything.” humming in response to his. I sat quietly in my set as Connor shuffled and organized the papers or tried to since the whole table was covered in documents. 

After a short while of the two of us just sitting silently Connor turned to me “(Y/N)?” lolling my head to the side to face him showing that he had my full attention “Are these all the document for the case?” I didn’t have to answer, I just gave him a look which was all it took for him to nod in understandment. “ Then I think I know why you haven’t made any progress in the past few weeks.”

“Oh do you now.” blatantly huffy out as I looked him dead in the eyes “Yes without all of it you’ll never-” Connor stopped mid sentence before speaking again “You were being sarcastic there just a second ago weren’t you?” bowing my head to confirm which led to Connor getting a light tint a blue in his cheeks from embarrassment. I watched the Android pout for a few more seconds before he continued with his previous statement “There is no way you can find anything if you don’t have all the material.”

“I know it's like a puzzle can’t finish it without all the pieces.”casually I ruffled some papers about “Well if you knew that (Y/N) why didn’t you say anything? You and Rk900 could have made some progress by now if you both looked over everything together with everything side by side.” Connor’s hands gesture wildly as he talks “ I mean we both talk to each other about things we found from our respective forms.” shrugging lazily as if it wasn’t a big deal. “ Well that’s not good enough. You both need to go over it together at the same time and same pace your...partners.” he spoke the last word with mild revulsion. Like always Connor was right, the two of could have gotten a bit further in our case if only Rk900 was a little more willing to cooperate. But alas he prefers if we work separately then give a briefing on what the other found. Which wasn’t too bad the way the two of us work allows a lot of coverage over certain items, yet when we evaluate what we found at the end of each day it always comes out with Rk900 knowing all that I know but me not knowing the majority of what he knows. A very one sided thing we have going. Scrunching my nose up at the thought of how dumb I was not noticing that before. This entire time Rk900 has been holding out on me, making me think I’m crazy for having a feeling that something was missing. “That son of bitch.” smacking my hand down on the table and stared at Connor who wore a confused look “Something wrong (Y/N)?”

“No, just disappointed.” tapping my index finger on the table, I was really that dim to not notice such an obvious thing. I guess the few years on the side lines has really dulled me in my observation skill. I kept tapping my finger vigorously as I thought all while Connor sat quietly looking around as if trying to find something to do. After a bit of time passed I let out a sigh and got up from my seat “Let’s call it a night Con.” rubbing my eyes as I made my way towards the staircase “Okay (Y/N) we’ll pick up where we left off tomorrow.” Connor spoke as he trailed behind me “I guess but what's the point?” stopping at the bottom of the stairs turning to my guest “I mean we can always go over what we got however many times but without everything for the case we can only do so much.” shrugging my shoulders at him before heading up. Both I and Connor stopped at the top of the stairs “If only I had everything could we actually get somewhere.” the Android said nothing for a brify second but then looked me dead in the eyes “Yes if only.” in a sly voice Connor turned away from me and started down the hall to the guest room but not before bidding me goodnight.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Like always regardless of the day I was already up before the sun,my entire room was pitch black as I rolled out of my bed and roamed around the black void that was my room. Knowing the layout of where everything was I didn’t need to switch on the light, I easily made it over to the bureau running my finger tip over each handle until I made it to the third drawer down. Yanking it open with ease I pulled out a set of joggers and pushed the drawer closed as I made it to the bathroom. Flicking that light on to be blinded by the sudden brightness, took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust before getting changed and going about my usual morning routine. Ten minutes later I was out the door to go for my morning run, I made sure to be quiet as possible as to not disturb Connor and I also left a note saying I was out for a run just in case he were to wake up before I got back. Before taking off I locked the front door and popped my headphones in before hitting the pavement.   
My morning run was simple. I'd run to the park that was roughly three locks away from where I lived and use the walking trails at the park as a loop around back towards my house. It was an hour or so run but it allowed me to think and organize my thoughts or plan out what I’ll do today. But most of all it was calming to be out where there were barely any people about and also to watch the sunrise. Which looked stunning from the walking trails in the park especially a top the hill I always climb up during my runs. It was one of the few peaceful moments of my day.

When I was around the corner of my neighborhood slowing in my pace as I made my way to my house. The sun had already risen and my neighbors were starting their morning roundabouts. A few greeted me with a good morning and I gave a simple wave of my hand in return. Now walking causally I made it up my front porch steps fishing my keys out of one of the many pockets on my pants only for my front to suddenly whip open “(Y/N)!” It was Connor who gave me a bright smile that could rival the suns “Morning Connor did you just get up?” squeezing past him “No I’ve been up for a little awhile, how was your run?” 

“Oh good you saw my note and peaceful thanks for asking.” answering his question I removed my shoes and placed them with the rest. “Your welcome by the way do you have anything planned for today other than the obvious?” I cocked my head at him “Nothing extravagant really probably run a few errands in town and pick up on what we left off from last night.” stopping for a second as I fiddled with my phone before looking back over to him “Why?”

“Oh well I received a message from Captain Fowler this morning asking if I could come in and assist with something in regards to what the Lieutenant and I are currently working on.”

“Okay we’ll head out after I freshen up and change into something more casual.” unzipping the jacket I was wearing as I made my way over to the stairs “Yeah I’ll just drop you off at the station, run the errand I need to get done and then swing back by to get you when you're ready.” we both nodded in agreement as we both hurried up the stairs to change and get the day started with.

It was roughly eight a.m. when we rolled into the DPD parking lot, Connor swiftly unbuckled and exited the car “ Just text me whenever you're done Con.” calling out to him watching him walk into the precinct, I got a little wave to confirm he heard me, and with that I drove off to get what I needed done. Which many consisted of going to the store to get groceries and other essentials as well as stopping by a department store to get a few other items to help fix stuff around the house. Boring adults stuff really nothing fun about it. Shockley enough though such boring adult things made time go by pretty fast for when I checked the time it was already noon and I was pulling into the lot of the police station to wait for Connor. Which was good timing because the moment I parked the car I received a message from him saying he’ll be done with what he was doing in about five minutes. I responded that I just pulled into the lot and to take him time there was no rush. I was glad he was done soon it meant I didn’t have to go in to pass time and risk getting roped into something. So I just sat in my car and scrolled through my phone, and exactly five minutes later the passenger door popped open “Hello.”

“Hey Connor took you long enough.” stuffing my phone in the center console “I was about to leave you were taking so long.” snickering as I put the key in ignition and started it “W-What! I texted ``I'd be done in five minutes``and it’s exactly five minutes since I texted that!” Connor faced with a bewildered expression only for it to drop once he saw the goofy smugness on my face “(Y/N) I’m still grasping the whole sarcastic humor thing quite picking on me.”

“But you make it so easy Con.” bellowing with laughter as he sat there pouting “Oh come on I’d never leave you behind.” shooting him a quick look to see him no longer pouting which put a content smile on my face “Hey once we get back to my place and unload everything let's get cracking on that case Con.” immediately Connor straightened up in his seat “Indeed I have a feeling we might make some progress with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely updating this between free moments, works been crazy and so has life but whatever fan fiction must be written!


	10. Ten

Connor and I managed to get all the groceries into the house with only one trip and made good time with putting it all away. I left a few things out to make myself a quick lunch before sitting down to try and finish up where we left off of last night. Luckily we decided against putting all the files and documents away from the night before, so we could easily get right into it wasting no time. The two of us worked separately for a bit, I paced back and forth at one in the end with a document in my hand as Connor glanced over images. After a brief period of silence Connor stood from his spot “(Y/N)?” giving a soft hum in response “Do you have a laptop or tablet of some sort?”

“I do, somewhere in my home office.” stopping in my pacing looking over to him “Want me to go it?” Connor gave a curt nod before turning his attention back to the photos. I placed the document in hand down and headed off towards the stairway, quickly climbing the steps and skipping a few to reach the top swiftly. Turning towards my room to retrieve the key for the office door. Waltzing into my room going right over to my bedside table, crouching down to the last drawer yanking it open. There were a few things inside like papers and booklets but those were more for show than anything. Reaching into the far back of the drawer until my fingers hit the backboard, running fingers across it until I felt a small latch handle. Using my thumb and index fingers I gave the little handle a pull and it popped open allowing access to the secret compartment that held the office key. Snatching to key out and closing the drawer in one swift motion. I knew it was a bit much to hide a simple key but there are things in that office I’d like to keep out of reach and eyes of others. Also that compartment is just one of many throughout the house, as a detective you make a few enemies which mean you can never be too careful or cautious.

Walking to the other end of the upstairs hallway to the office door, stopping a foot just in front of it. Fumbling with the key for a bit trying to get it in the keyhole and once I managed to get the damn thing in a soft click occurred and the door jarred open slightly. The room was dark and all I could see were the outlines of stack boxes, papers and the desk that sat in the center of the room. I didn’t bother turning on the lights. I knew the laptop was on the desk, swiftly I made my way over catching the faint outline of the computer. Quickly retrieving it I turned on my heels and hurried out of the room, shutting the door and locking it.

Entering the kitchen I found Connor exactly where he was before, without saying a word I placed the laptop in front of him. He glanced at me briefly and gave a soft thank you before opening it. I returned to my pacing back and forth while Connor waited for the laptop to boot up, which didn’t take too long thankfully because I caught Connor staring at me “What’s the password (Y/N)?”

“Oh sorry Con it’s 092583.” I walked over to him to watch and make sure he entered it in correctly which sound stupid since he was an Android and they rarely made mistakes but never the less I still did. Once the code was entered the screen buffered and up popped the homescreen which was nothing much, just a boring plain background with all the necessary programs installed on it. “Feel free to do whatever it is you need to do.” Once everything was all set I went back to my spot and just let Connor do his thing. Like always a comfortable silence fell over us as we worked separately, the only real noises were the sound of the key clicking on the keyboard and whatever the hell my neighbors were doing outside. I shuffled around the kitchen overlooking everything that was sprawled out on the counters, rearranging things to see if anything could make a connection to one another. 

I was looking over a report on the bombing reading over the detail of it when it just occurred yet nothing really stood out. I leaned over the countertop, resting my head on my hand skimming over the document in my hand “(Y/N)!” tilting my head towards Connor “Come here.” waving his hand at me beckoning me to come over. Doing so I dropped the paper in my hand and walked over to him “Check this out.” pointing at the screen, on it where pictures of the crime scene and picture Rk900 took when we went there a few weeks back. Glancing over the monitor to see all that was on it I couldn’t help feeling something was off “Look at this picture (Y/N).” Connor pointed to the photo of footprints that Rk900 took that were somehow missed by the original investigator “I see what about them Con?” 

“Well there are multiple of them and each one is a different size.” he pointed out each print that was different from the other “Okay but that was something I and Rk900 already knew.” crossing my arms as I leaned on the edge of the table still looking at the screen “Alright but did you know about this?” Connor zoomed in on the picture singling out one footprint in particular, he somehow managed to make the image clearer so whatever it was that he was trying to show me was noticeable “With all the footprint overlapping one another it’s reasonable why something like this could go unseen.” leaning in just a bit further I saw that Connor found that one of prints had a clear logo of some sort with it “It’s pure luck that whatever boot or show made this had it’s brand logo on the bottom of its product.” 

“Yeah real lucky indeed Connor.” staring at the screen for a bit longer thinking over what was found. This was something that could have easily been missed since it’s literally hiding under so many overlays. But also how Connor managed to find this out when this picture in particular was not one I was analyzing let alone working with. Casting my gaze over to the android who looked very pleased with him, I kept my gaze on him until he glanced up at me. He tilted his head a bit and his LED light spun yellow “Something wrong (Y/N)?” 

“No not really but just a bit confused.”

“What are you confused about?” his LED was still yellow as the two of us held eye contact “Oh just how you managed to find this.” gesturing to the screen “It wasn’t hard I just ran the image through a scanner and out popped this.” motioning his hands at the laptop “Connor I was referring to the image as a whole.” At that moment Connor’s LED light turned red. We both stared at each other in silence, I waited for Connor to try and come up with a reason or excuse as to why he had access to an image that I wasn’t allowed to access. “Come on Con spit it out how, why and tell me the truth.”

“Okay okay.” he hung his head low. “I may or may not have hacked into Rk900 terminal earlier today when you dropped me off at the precinct while you ran errands.” he twiddled his thumbs as he kept his eyes downcast. I just stood there kind of at a loss for words until some finally came to me “ Connor this has gotta be your dumbest moments. Why on god's green earth would you do something like this?! How did you manage that and what if Rk900 found out?!” a brief panic over came “OH MY GOD WHAT IF RK900 FINDS OUT!” grabbing my hair as the thought entered my head “He won’t find out (Y/N)!” Connor jumped up quickly and grabbed a hold of my lightly “Trust me he won’t find out I made sure he wouldn’t.”

“ How are you so sure about that Connor.” hissing out throwing my hands up in the air vigorously “Because honestly if he can’t even find that simple little logo on one of the tracks over weeks that I found in a matter of hours I highly doubt he’s going to notice that someone was messing with his computer.” in a snobbish tone Connor crossed his arms and stared me “Touché” 

“Well it’s true if you think about it.” giving a slight shrug of his shoulders he looked over that the laptop and a smile came across his face “Not to brag or anything but I’m more suited for analysis than Rk900, he’s more of a combat AI than anything.” with a roll of his eyes he landed on me. I just cut my eyes at him as he gloated “Alright Einstein riddle me this, how in the hell am I going to bring this forth to Rk900 without him getting suspicious or finding out about your little scheme?” I cocked my head to the side staring Connor down watching his little light flicker between red and yellow. For a bit we stood silently as Connor thought up a response to my question, his LED finally turned blue and he snapped his fingers together “I got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that updates are slow and very very spaced out from one another but I'm working on it my schedule been crazy but now I have enough time to actually do the stuff I enjoy like writing and updating my stories so thank you and I will try to keep the updates within week or weeks of each other but don't hold me to it things always change and can always get crazier.


	11. Eleven

“Connor there is no way this is going to work.” pinching the bridge of my nose trying to process the ludicrous idea Connor just told to keep us from facing Rk900 wrath. “Well it’s our best bet.” he crossed his arms and stood there sulking. I let out a groan of annoyance dropping my hand to the side “Your right, but if this plan backfires you're going to be sorry.” giving a fearsome glare as Connor just shot me a dumb smile “It won’t I’m 100% postive everything will be fine and if by some chance it doesn’t I will take full responsibility of my actions.”still glaring I thought about possible pros and cons to this whole situation, but never the less I’m putting all my faith in Connor. He never really led me astray and has proven to be reliable as well trustworthy. Yet there was something in my gut telling that this was going to lead to something problematic. “Let’s call it a day Con, we found something that looks like a lead and I need a break to really let all this settle in.” gesturing to the evidence on the laptop then to Connor himself, basically telling him that he was troublesome in some sort of manner. With a simple nod of his head Connor began to pack up everything, I assisted by going over the counter to collect reports that were laid out on top of it. 

Shortly after the clean up both I and Connor sat in the living room ideally chatting with one another until the late evening. At that time we were watching an old movie from the early 2000s which really captured Connors attention. I on the other hand wasn't paying much mind to the film playing on the TV, I’ve watched this movie many times before so with Connor distracted I could be with my thoughts. Which were filled with worry due to the stunt Connor pulled. I know he did it with good intentions but he really didn’t think about the possible outcomes and how they could affect mine ad Rk900 partnership. We’ve managed to keep it professional and try not to step on each other's toes more so me than Rk900. But still it bugged me because the last thing I ever wanted was for Rk900 to never be able to trust me, which is a major component of a work partnership. Especially as cops, if there is no trust then you can consider yourself dead if you're out on the field. Sighing out I sank a little further down in my spot on the couch thinking way too much about my current dilemma “(Y/N),are you okay?” shifting my eyes over to Coonor who looked a little concerned “I’m fine just tired I guess.” huching into myself further sinking into the couch “Oh do you want to call it a night? It is 10pm.” Connor glanced down at the watch on his wrist that Hank gave him “Don’t you want to finish the movie Con?”

“It’s fine we can always finish it another time.” with that said Connor grabbed the remote and shut the TV off. I rose from my spot and stretched out a bit before heading over to the dvd player to remove the movie. Connor grabbed the glasses we had used off the coffee table and brought them into the kitchen, I followed behind him muttering to just put them in the sink. After which we both retreated up stairs to our respected rooms for the night bidding each other goodnight.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sunday morning rolled around and like always I was up early, so I just got from bed making my way over to my dresser. Digging through the dress pulling out some casual clothes for the day before going into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After showering and getting dressed I made my way out my room to shockley be greeted by Connor. From the looks of it we just woke up from whatever android considered sleep, his hair was a bit disheveled and he was still wearing his sleep wear “Morning Connor.” all I got in return was a little wave as he walked into the bathroom. 

In the kitchen I put the kettle on to make me a hot cup of tea to start the day, while the kettle heated up I rummaged through the cupboards looking through all my mugs until I finally settled on a simple black one. Setting the mug down I went about collecting the other stuff I’ll need for my tea. Soon enough the kettle began to scream, blowing steam out its spout, removing it from the heat and setting it down on the counter. Connor walked in looking more decant that before, he went straight to the fridge to pull out one of his packets of thirium or “blue blood” as some people call it “So what's the plan for today?” asking as he bit down on the straw of his packet “Nothing much Sundays are kind of a chill day for me.” shrugging as I poured the boiling hot from the kettle into my mug “I mean we can look a little more into the lead you found but I prefer we do that later.” 

“Sounds fine by me (Y/N), so what do you want to do in the meantime?” Connor took another sip from his pouch and I stood there thinking while I let the tea bag I placed in the mug soak in the water “We can finish that movie from last night.” picking up my drink and walked off into the living room with Connor not far behind.  
It was 10:30am when Connor and I decided it was high time to start on finding more about the possible lead we found. So we cleaned up our little mess in the living room and headed back in the kitchen to fetch the files and laptop. As we unpacked everything and began to organize files into proper groups an abrupt noise interrupted us. We both paused, shooting each other an odd look until the noise occurred again, “I think there's someone at the front door (Y/N).” Connor spoke first I just glanced at him for a second before walking out the kitchen towards the front door “Yeah but the question is who?”

I was a bit confused at first. Normally I assume it was the mailman dropping off a package but it was Sunday and there is never mail on Sundays. Also my neighbors never really come knocking on my door unless there was a dispute or dire emergency since most of them knew I was a cop. So there was no telling who the hell was at my front door and that fact alone made me anxious. Taking a deep breath I yanked the door only for my heart to stop for a brief second “Good morning Detetive (L/N).”

“Rk900 g-good morning, and to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” with a bit of a shake to my voice I asked “I wanted to talk to you about something.” was all he said as he looked at the exterior of my house. While he did that I took a moment to examine him. Rk900 was dressed casually which was something I wasn’t used to seeing most of the time I saw him in a simple black turtleneck,black slacks and his signature cyber life white jacket. But he stood in front of me wearing a tight black shirt, black jeans tucked into black ankle high boots and a black leather jacket. It was a look I never imagined he would wear but it really suited him, almost a little too good “Uh well come in then.” finally breaking the silence that fell over us I stepped aside to allow him to enter. Rk900 didn’t say a word he just stepped inside venturing a little more inward, I shut the door quickly and turned to my new guest “Just take your shoes off and follow me.” he complied and unlaced his boots setting the neatly next to the other shoes “You have another guest over?” Rk900 spoke apurtly as he looked down at the other set of shoes he placed next to “Yes I do.” 

“Is it Connor?” his eyes landed on me which made me freeze for a quick minute, how could he have guessed so right? “If so then that just makes my day easier.” he began to walk down the hallway towards the kitchen. Finally coming to my senses I rushed after him in hopes to cut in front of him, but Rk900 was far more broader than I imagined and made it very difficult to slip past him to get ahead. We rounded the corner to the kitchen finding Connor standing with his back to us. “Oh (Y/N) your back, so who was at the door?” The moment Connor turned around and caught a glimpse at our new guest he became stock still. I managed to squeeze past Rk900 to stand somewhat in between the two androids. There was an off feeling I got the moment those two made eye contact, “Hello Connor.” 

“Hello Rk900.” Both spoke with a harsh tone as they just glared daggers at one another for a good minute until Connor broke contect first to stare at me. There was a look in his eyes that screamed “What the hell is he doing here!” all I could offer was a wide eye stare of “I don't know” 

“So Rk900 what was it that you wanted to talk about with me?” tearing my gaze from Connor who was still leering at me to address my newest guest. Rk900 just side glanced at me before focusing back onto Connor “Forgive my (L/N) but I was lying when I said I had something to talk about with you, I’m actually here to address an issue that lies between Connor and I.” sternly speaking as he continued to stare Connor down from where he stood. “Oh fuck he knows” was the only thing that went through my head and possibly Connor’s as well, yet I know he’ll denie it. 

If the tension was heavy before it was now cause after saying that both AI squared up immediately and I knew if I didn’t do something quick things would end horribly...for Connor. Not saying he can’t hold his own but the poor guy ain’t built for these kinds of things, for crying out loud the guy can’t go through a window properly. But there is also the factor that Rk900 is programmed with grade A military combat training and isn’t hesitant to use it. So I stepped full in front of the two androids blocking their line of sight of each other which earned me both their gaze “Look I know you two don’t get along but whatever the problem is let's resolve it in a civilized manner.” gesturing to the both of them as I talked to get the point across that I was not tolerating physical fighting of any form. “Now here's how it's going to go Connor you go stand at that end of the table and Rk900 you’ll stand at the other end. I’ll stand at the side and you two are not to move under any circumstance closer to each other,got it?” with word both Connor and Rk900 moved to where I told them to which went smoother than I had hoped and I went and stood on the side. “ Alright go.” motioning my hands outwards so that we can get this thing down and over with.

“Why were you sneaking around my desk yesterday?” blatantly Rk900 spoke first crossing his arms “I have no idea what you're talking about I wasn’t even at the percent yesterday.” matching his tone Connor retaliated “That’s a lie there is footage and fellow officers that claimed they saw you yesterday, Captain Fowler being one of them.” irritated Rk900 clenched his jaw glaring at the other android. For a brief minute Connor said nothing but kept his eye locked on Rk900. The wheels and cogs in his head were turning trying to come up with either a good enough excuse or to find a good rebuttal. But there was no way out of this deep hole that both I and Connor are in because of said androids actions. As a person who would rather just rip the band aid off to get it done and over with, I was going to tell Rk900 why Connor did what he did in hopes that the situation would be settled. However before I could say anything Connor came clean “Okay fine you caught me I was rummaging through your desk.” suddenly Connor aggressively pointed at Rk900 “But I wouldn’t have had to if you weren’t such an incompetent work partner.” the atmosphere in the room grew tenser as well as ever muscle in my body “Incompetent?” repeating the word in such a low warning tone Rk900 straightened more in his stance. “Yes incompetent.” answering Rk900 supposed question Connor leaned forward putting his hand on the table as if he was integrating the person across from him. “A good work partner would actually help and communicate perfectly with their co-worker, not be some dictator that keeps things limited about themselves and their finding but demands every bit of info from their colleague.'' With a huff Connor kept going “ You and (Y/N) have been coming up short in this case for weeks and your fault primarily. Always holding out on her and making her run in circles when she is the senior officers of you two she is very trustworthy.Your impotent when it comes to communication of any sort. So I took matters into my hands to assist her since you wouldn’t and no she had nothing to do with my actions so if you're going to be mad at someone be mad at me! ” Connors voice raised in anger and slight annoyance “ Which isn’t very shocking since how you're just emotionless,careless, unfeeling MACHINE!”

“CONNOR!” abruptly I chimed in which was so sudden and unexpected that Connor flinched shooting me an astounded look “That was uncalled for.” wagging my finger at him like a mother would her child. The android just hunched into himself after getting scolded “But it’s true.” Connor muttered under his breath knowing well enough I could hear him “Look this whole thing is a mess yes, both parties are in the right as well as in the wrong. But that’s no excuse to say what you did Con.” 

“Rk900 has every right to be upset that you invaded his personal space and took confidential files whether or not you did it for a good reason. Also you risked my ass, yes Rk900 and I might not be a close knit as you and the lieutenant but that necessarily doesn’t mean we don’t have some level communication or understatement of one another.” still pouting Connor motion to Rk900 “You're defending him!” crying out and giving the saddest looking eyes as if I betrayed him “No I’m not.” quickly turning on my heels to face Rk900 ``As much as you’d hate me to say this Connor is right, as working partners we need to share everything with each other if our work is going to be efficient and not hold out.” putting my hands together and with the nicest tone I looked Rk900 dead in the eyes “This whole incident could have been avoided if you did so in the first place.” things feel silent as the three of us stood in my kitchen staring at one another. I’ll admit my heart was racing. I hated confronting issues that could lead to even more issues down the road, and standing there watching Rk900 LED flicker between yellow and blue worried me. Finally after what seemed like forever Rk900 spoke “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try to be a little more open.” a breath of relief escaped me “But I request one thing.” 

“What would that be Rk900?” 

“To never allow Connor to assist you from the rest of this case or future ones.” deadpanned he ordered. There was a strangled noise that left Connor that made me turn my attention to him, he had a pleading look on his face yelling no don’t do it. Unfortunately for him I was going to, it was a simple little request that could help earn more trust from Rk900. “Very well I can do that.” nodding in agreement at Rk900 how nodded back. “Then it’s settled, I’ll allow this to slide.”

“Thank you Rk900 and I promised this will never happen again.” waving my hand about but mostly towards Connor to really seal that this will never occur again. “ Very well then, I’ll see you tomorrow morning then Detective.”

“See you tomorrow.” with a weak smile both I and Connor watched as Rk900 turned to leave and waited a bit longer to say a word until we heard the front door open and close. “(Y/N)!” 

“NO!” spinning around quickly to stop the whine that was coming out of Connor “This is justice for your actions that put me in a bad spot, be glad Rk900 is reasonable enough to listen to what a person has to say before leaning into them.” the android just stuck his bottom lip out as he pouted more “Now come on let’s pack this stuff up and just spend the rest of the day in relative peace.” picking up folders that were at the top the table began to stack them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lies all lies this wasn’t within weeks of each other I’m a fraud and I know it, spare me the judgement and what not I know what I am.


End file.
